El Caza recompensas
by Erwerer
Summary: Tras haberse disuelto el Elgang, Elsword busca una nueva vida la cual lo mantenga alejado de la rutina y lo mantenga lo mas activo posible. Encuentra un nuevo trabajo lejos de las posibilidades de encontrarse con sus amigos, pero debido a azares del destino tendrá que solicitar nuevamente la ayuda de quienes fueron sus compañeros.
1. Chapter 1 - Nuevas enmiendas

**Erwer: Bueno, sin mas preámbulos empezaremos con esta trama.**

**Raven: ¿Por que solo Elsword tiene carácter protagonico en tus historias?**

**Elsword: Porque soy genial.**

**Erwer: Soy mas fan del ElsAi que del RavenxRena lo siento... Pero cuando se me ocurra alguna idea te subiré como protagonista no te preocupes. Ademas, aun así aparecerás en la historia. **

**Raven: ¿No aparezco como el típico hombre sentado en su sofá mientras lee el diario con un café en la mano?**

**Erwer: Am... Mejor empezamos... Daré a conocer las clases: (lo hago para dar estética mas que todo al personaje y no se lo imaginen como la forma base, ademas habrá pelea y sentido en por que elegí esas clases).**

Elsword - Lord Knight

Aisha - Void Princess

Raven - Reckless Fist

Rena - Grand Archer

**El Caza recompensas**

Capitulo 1: Nuevas enmiendas

Narrador protagonista: Elsword

"El viento desde acá arriba se siente mas helado que de costumbre." Me digo a mi mismo mientras observo la larga caída que me espera. Diez pisos... supongo que tomando en cuenta la cantidad de dinero que me ofrecieron no esta mal, ademas, soy el único que puede sobrevivir a este tipo de caídas. Veo una peque a figura la cual no tengo idea si se trata de alguien mas grande o peque o que yo, solo se que es mi objetivo. "Cabello largo y blanco, armadura blanca, siempre tiene en su cintura una larga y delgada espada... es EL." Me lanzo desde esa altura hacia el suelo, la caída parece eterna, pero eso solo facilita mi trabajo ya que puedo ver que ocurre mientras voy cayendo con mas lentitud. Cierro los ojos... blando mi espada... y caiga de pie con un movimiento asesino de ella.

Rato después me encuentro en la típica cantina con una vaso de jugo de uva. Nunca me ha gustado el alcohol. De pronto, una silueta con gran chaqueta negra se sienta a mi lado y susurra: "¿Misión cumplida?" No respondo con ningún tipo de palabra, sino que meto mi mano en mi bolsillo sacando de el un ensangrentado anillo el cual la persona lo toma con bastante rapidez poniéndolo en su dedo anular. "Bien merecido se lo tenia ese maldito. Buen trabajo." Dice finalmente para luego recibir mi paga.

No me gusta que me traten con el termino de asesino, ni sicario, ni ladrón, ni ningún otro mas que el de CAZA RECOMPENSA. Supongo que es el único trabajo que se me da bien después de volverme un caballero expulsado de las fuerzas de Velder. Y con ese termino me refiero a que hago todo tipo de trabajos con los que nadie quiere ensuciarse las manos, ya sea por dinero, alguna joya preciosa o algo de gran valor monetario. Por supuesto, la justicia sigue siendo una de mis prioridades, por lo que si veo que alguien quiere aprovecharse de mi trabajo lo rechazo inmediatamente. Me ha traído un par de problemas, pero nada que no pueda solucionar. También admito que ha cambiado mi manera de ser. Ahora soy mas directo y digo cosas complicadas con una gran y tranquila simpleza.

"Amigo." dice el mismo viejo que acaba de pagarme. "Te necesito para otro trabajo." Su mano desliza una foto en mi dirección, y cuando la tomo no quiero pensar en que tipo de expresión apareció en mi rostro. _¿Aisha?_, digo en pensamientos. No he tenido contacto con ella desde que decidimos separarnos como grupo hace muchos años. Sigo teniendo contacto con Raven, es mas, me ha pedido muchas veces que lo ayude con alguna mision. Pero no he sabido nada de nadie mas que el, hasta ahora.

"¿Que es lo que hizo?" Pregunto.

"Hmf. ¿Que que hizo? Ella robo de mi hogar un objeto muy preciado para mi. Se trata de un articulo que brinda poderes mágicos a quien lo use. Y si la persona que lo porta ya tiene conocimiento en las artes mágicas entonces su poder se ve aumentado. Sin mencionar que para hurtar tal objeto le hizo un daño a mi esposa que la tuvo mucho tiempo en recuperación." ¿Aisha hizo eso? Quiero decir... todos teníamos claro que el camino de la magia oscura era peligroso, pero ella nunca se dejo dominar por el ni por Angkor, el murciélago que la obligaba a usar ropas muy provocativas. De hecho siempre se vio sexy con eso... Pero... que estoy pensando... Tengo que tener mi mente concentrada en el trabajo. "¿Que dices? Aceptas o no?"

"¿Que hay de la paga? ¿La quiere muerta o viva?" Las típicas preguntas que suelo hacer antes de aceptar un trabajo. De todos modos, es necesario saber si vale o no la pena.

"Te daré cinco millones de ED con un adelanto de dos y medio millones solo por aceptar la misión." WOW... con esa cantidad podría hasta retirarme. "Y la quiero muerta. No aceptare el daño que le hizo a mi esposa."

"Acepto." Digo finalmente. Cruzamos manos, me da la mitad del dinero y se retira.

No quiero matar a Aisha, pero la oferta es bastante tentadora. Incluso con lo que acaba de pasarme mas la paga por el anterior trabajo podría pasar muchos años de mi vida sin preocuparme por nada. Hace mucho tiempo no se nada de ella, pero por la foto puedo ver que sigue igual de hermosa. No dudo que sea reciente, ya que la diferencia entre nosotros es de dos años y yo por mi parte ya estoy en la segunda década. "Tres años ¿Eh?" Me digo a mi mismo en voz alta. "Supongo que es momento de una peque a reunión de viejos amigos."

Por la información que me dio el viejo al día siguiente, la ultima vez que fue vista fue en este mismo pueblo. No es raro que no la haya visto ya que acabo de llegar hace muy pocos días, específicamente para el trabajo de la recuperación del anillo. Aparte de eso, no sabia nada. Pero no por nada fui su compañero de grupo, la conozco tanto como ella a mi. Y si estoy en lo cierto, tengo aun muchas horas para encontrarme con ella en el lugar perfecto con el fin de tener nuestra conversación. Por lo que decido ir a ver a Raven, si es que no se encuentra en su aeronave como comandante de las tropas mercenarias cuervo.

Toco la puerta de la entrada de su casa, y para mi sorpresa quien abre la puerta no se trata de Raven, sino de Rena. "¿E-E-Elsword...?" Pregunta sorprendida al tenerme frente a ella. Yo también estoy sorprendido, pero no tengo interés en demostrarlo.

"Han pasado años, Rena." Se abalanza sobre mi con un fuerte abraso el cual me deja sin aire por lo fuerte que me apretaron sus brazos. Posteriormente entro a la posada encontrando en su interior a Raven sentado en un sofá con una taza de café en la mano.

"Elsword." Me saluda. "¿A que se debe tu visita?"

"¿Que acaso no puedo venir a ver a un viejo amigo?" Digo a la vez dando una palmada en su brazo Nasod, lo que provoca la caída de la tasa de café al suelo. Por suerte el liquido no cayo en el cuerpo de nadie. Rena me mira con las mejillas infladas, tal parece que ella fue quien hizo ese café para el. "Lo... Lo siento..." Digo retrocediendo.

Ya con una nueva tasa en la mano, Raven, Rena y yo iniciamos una conversación en la cual me entero de muchas cosas nuevas. Entre ellas la situación de nuestros amigos. Add por su parte ayuda en la reconstrucción de Altera como jefe de obras habiendo dejado de lado completamente su obsesión por robarle sus Códigos a Eve. Pero como dicen: "quien pobre nace pobre muere", no ha cambiado nada su actitud maniática. Eve y Chung están en estos mismos momentos en Hamel haciendo preparativos para un festival que se llevara a cabo por el aniversario de la expulsión definitiva de los demonios. Vale decir, por un rumor que me contó Rena que Chung aprovechara de pedirle matrimonio a Eve en la ultima noche de celebración. Ara esta viviendo en su hogar y supuesta mente mando cartas para cada uno de nosotros. Raven tenia la mía por razones que ni ellos mismos saben pero por lo menos ya tengo noticias de una de mis mejores amigas, o mejor dicho una segunda hermana, del grupo.

"¿Y como esta Elesis?" Me pregunta Rena.

"Recibo muy pocas noticias de ella ya que esta aun muy ocupada con todo el trabajo que tiene al ser nombrada General de los Guerreros rojos de Velder. Yo solía pertenecer a esa brigada pero fui expulsado por una mala manipulación de información." El rostro de ambos parecía sorprendido. Tal parece que no era necesario que incluyera esa ultima frase. "De todos modos no tengo intenciones de volver. Soy feliz así con la vida que tengo ahora." Ambos trataron de fingir una sonrisa en mi intento que se retomara el buen aire de conversación que se tenia.

"Dejando todo eso de lado Elsword. ¿Has sabido algo de Aisha?" Me pregunta Raven.

"Lo único que se es que mi próximo trabajo es capturarla. Me ofrecieron una buena recompensa por ella." Ambos me miraron aun más sorprendidos.

"Pero... ¿Vas a matarla? Si piensas hacerlo no te dejare escapar de aquí para que lastimes a mi amiga." Rena tomo su arco y apunto hacia mi.

"¿Tu crees que voy a hacerlo? Tengo de aquí hasta que me encuentre con ella para pensar en alguna manera de hacer mi trabajo y que ella no salga herida. No quiero hacerle daño." Comencé a desanimarme a medida que las palabras salían de mi boca.

"Eso es un alivio mas." Dijo Rena. "De todos modos, no me logro imaginar el hecho de que tu le hagas da o a ella. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes dos se aman." Una carcajada salio de la boca de ambos mientras comenzaba a sentir mi rostro calentarse.

"N-No tergiverses las cosas. Que haya pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ella no significa nada." Obviamente el intento de mentira fue revelado por mi rostro. Demonios... nunca quise aceptarlo ni siquiera al momento de decir adiós. Pero tomando en cuenta todas las peleas pensé que si decía lo que siento lo único que recibiría seria un guantazo por parte de ella y mordidas de Angkor. La noche se asomaba por la ventana a medida que las risas avanzaban, por lo que decidí que era momento de ir en busca de esa chiquilla de cabello morado.

Tras una caminata había llegado ya al bosque en el lugar en que ella solía ver la luna llena. Muchas noches que estuvimos en esta villa la vi sentada en la roca que tengo frente a mi observando el firmamento. Una noche que descubrió mi presencia me hablo sobre lo pequeños que eramos en comparación con todas esas cosas que están muy lejos de este planeta, pero lo que ella no sabia era que ella para mi era mas grande que todas esas cosas juntas, dejando de lado obviamente su tamaño como persona.

"¿E-Elsword? ¿Eres... tu?" Me doy vuelta y la veo por fin. Sigue igual de hermosa que la ultima vez que tuve su rostro frente a mi. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, y lo único que había cambiado era su revelador vestuario, el cual ahora es muy parecido al anterior, pero con la diferencia que no muestra tanto torso y sus piernas están mas al descubierto. Supongo que Angkor dejo que usara otras cosas, las cuales no dejaban de ser algo reveladoras pero lo son menos que las anteriores. Incluso el bastón con forma de hacha y el cuerpo de Angkor era el mismo. Aunque se me es difícil pensar que un ente cambie su forma.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Aisha." Digo sonriendo. Un nuevo abrazo surgía pero ahora no eran los brazos de una elfa, sino de quien me acompañó y sonrió durante muchos años, dejando de lado lo mucho que me grito. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que en medio de lagrimas Aisha trata de balbucear algunas palabras sin poder lograrlo, por lo que es mi turno de introducir algo para que hablemos. "Tan reveladora como siempre." Digo riéndome y separándome de ella.

"No es mi culpa. Mientras este con Angkor tengo que usar lo que el me diga." Dice mostrando un puchero en su rostro.

"Lo se, lo se. Sigues viniendo aquí de vez en cuando por lo que veo."

"Es uno de los pocos lugares que logra calmarme. Ademas aquí también conocí tu personalidad suave. ¿O no?" Me dice sonriendo. "De todos modos. ¿Que te trae por acá?" Evito la mirada y me alejo un poco de ella. "¿Elsword?" Tomo mi espada con mi mano derecha y digo finalmente:

"Vine a matarte..."

**Erwer: Fin del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leído. Aun me falta mejorar en cuanto a vocabulario por lo que perdones de antemano. En cuanto pueda subiré el capitulo 2 ya que también tengo que dormir... y comer... y dormir... y comer...**

**Raven: Dijiste que no seria el típico hombre sentado en su sofá con un café en la mano...**

**Erwer: De hecho nunca respondí tu pregunta.**

**Elword/Chung/Add: ¡TE LA METIEROOOOOOOOON!**

**Erwer: En fin... R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sorpresas

**Erwer: Aquí esta el capitulo 2. No haré muy larga esta sección esta vez, ya que es la segunda vez que editare (escribo en bloc de notas y no me preocupo mucho de la ortografía hasta que subo el archivo...) ya que la compañía de luz se le ocurrió cortar la electricidad de mi casa... Espero que les guste para la gente que lo lea y haya leído el primer capitulo. **

**PD: Daré un pequeño aviso sobre el capitulo 3 al final. No es nada malo :) Las clases son las mismas para los personajes. Ojala les guste.**

**El Caza recompensas**

Capitulo 2: Sorpresas

Narrador protagonista: Elsword

"Vine a matarte..."

"¿Eh...?" Dice Aisha para posteriormente lanzarme sobre ella realizando un movimiento el cual es esquivado. "¿Q-Que es lo que te pasa?" Sus palabras son inútiles ya que nuevamente voy en su dirección con la espada frente a mi para darle una estocada. Antes de recibir el impacto se teletransporta a muchos metros de distancia de mi. "¡TRES AÑOS SIN VERNOS Y ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES! Nunca pensé que fueras a cambiar de esa manera Els! No me dejas alternativa..." Toma su bastón con las manos colocándose en posición de combate. Llama a Angkor el cual se acerca a mi lentamente mientras ella lo acompaña poco mas adelante. Frente a mi da un golpe con su bastón el cual es detenido por mi espada. Nuevamente se transporta y me fijo que Angkor esta a pocos centímetros de mi, pero logro esquivarlo por poco. Si hay algo que siempre odie, fueron las veces que ese pequeño me mordía diversas partes del cuerpo.

"DARK CLOUD" Una nube color verde oscuro me rodea dejándome sin escapatoria. Esta chiquilla aun no sabe lo bien que la conozco por lo que veo.

"SONIC BLADE" La onda expansiva de mi técnica deshace la nube y al dar una mirada a mi alrededor veo que Aisha desapareció. Pero no para irse, estaba sobre mi amenazándome con su bastón. Sonrío, a lo que ella se sorprende cuando mi espada bloquea rápidamente su ataque haciendo que se separe de su arma y caiga al suelo. Aprovecho la caída para apuntar mi espada a su cuello.

"Eres un completo... ¡Idiota!" Dicho esto creo que es momento de relucir mis verdaderas intenciones, por lo que doy una gran carcajada para luego caer al suelo. "¿Acaso te volviste loco después de muchos años que no nos vimos?"

"No." Respondo. "Simplemente extrañaba que me llamaras idiota."

"Supongo que eso solo te hace mas idiota." Ambos nos ponemos de pie y tras dejar nuestras armas a un lado tomamos asiento en la gran roca que estaba frente a una luna llena. "Ahora hablando enserio ¿Que es lo que te trae por aquí?" .

"No mentí cuando dije que vine a matarte." Su rostro fue de sorpresa. "Fui contratado por una persona para recuperar un objeto que había sido robado de su hogar." Mostré la foto del objeto. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y llevo sus manos a su boca al ver de que se trataba.

"Ese objeto... era de mi madre..."

"Tal parece que te sorprendes mucho al verlo tomando en cuenta que fuiste tu quien lo robó." Aisha se sorprendió aun mas al escuchar mis palabras y acompaño su sorpresa con un guantazo en mi nuca.

"¿Tengo cara de ladrona acaso? No he robado nada de nadie ni de ninguna casa."

"¿Entonces quien lo hizo?" Pregunto pasando mi mano en el sitio donde me había golpeado. Aisha pensó un poco poniendo su dedo en su mentón. Demonios... su rostro se ve completamente tierno en esa posición.

"¿Tienes alguna foto del momento en que fue robado el objeto?" Asiento y meto mi mano al bolsillo para sacar no una foto del momento en que fue hecho el robo, pero si un dibujo bastante bueno de la descripción de la única testigo. Aisha la miro muy detenidamente hasta que finalmente dijo:

"Speka." Yo la mire con expresión de: De que estas hablando? "Speka es otra maga que hizo un contrato con Angkor. Es muy parecida a mi como te podrás dar cuenta, pero yo no uso el cabello como ella lo tiene. Me ofende que no te dieras cuenta." Apunta a su cabello y en efecto ella usa largas trenzas, no como Aisha que usa dos pequeñas coletas. Me pongo a pensar colocando una mano en mi barbilla mientras que con la otra tomo una de sus coletas. "¿Q-Que haces?"

"Sinceramente pensé que en todos estos años tu cabello había crecido o lo habías cambiado un poco. Pero dejando eso de lado me alegra mucho que no seas tu." Aisha ante mis palabras abraza sus piernas y evita el contacto directo con mis ojos.

"Idiota..." Balbucea.

"Yo también te extrañé." Con mi brazo la acerco hacia mi y pongo su cabeza en mi hombro. "No sabes lo mucho que me alegra el saber que no fuiste tu quien lo robo." Digo mirando el cielo. "No es nada satisfactorio para un hombre tener que matar a la persona que ama."

"¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunta con voz temblorosa.

"¿Acaso tiene que significar otra cosa mas que una confesión?"

"¡I-I-Idiota. E-Este no es momento para algo así!." Dice gritándome. A su vez se sienta sobre sus piernas y me observa al mismo tiempo en que yo giro la cabeza para ver su rostro el cual esta completamente rojo, y su boca luce como si quisiera balbucear mas palabras de las que puede llegar a pensar.

"Lo se Aisha. Y ya que no es momento para eso quiero pedir tu ayuda para atrapar a Speka." Tal y como dije anteriormente, hay muchas cosas serias y que tomarían largos minutos de conversación que puedo decir en tan solo unos segundos sin darles mayor importancia. Obviamente me hubiera gustado hablar tranquilamente ese tema con Aisha, pero estoy aun trabajando y cuando uno trabaja, el tiempo que corre es tiempo perdido y dinero perdido. "Ambas son magas que hicieron el contrato con Angkor, por lo que deberían tener algún tipo de contacto entre ustedes. ¿O me equivoco?"

"Ahora que lo dices, hubo momentos en los que sentía otro tipo de presencia ademas de la de Angkor. Nunca supe de quien se trataba pero investigando pude saber que se trataba de ella. Angkor me dijo que no era algo que podía decirme ya que el contrato es personal, que era algo que tenia que averiguar por mi misma. Lo que si pudo decirme fue que no hay nadie ademas de nosotras dos."

"¿Me ayudaras entonces? Créeme que te estaría muy agradecido si me ayudas a terminar mi trabajo."

"¿Y que harás después de eso?"

"Bueno, el pago son cinco millones de ED por lo que..."

"¡CINCO MILLONES!" Grita interrumpiéndome.

"Así es." Digo riendo y rascando con mi mano detrás de mi cabeza. "Podría retirarme después de eso, pero emprenderé un largo viaje por el continente en busca de mas trabajos."

"Y... que hay de... bueno... lo que acabas de decirme. Eso de que tu..."

"La verdad es que tenia miedo de contártelo ya que tu siempre me regañabas cuando hacia o decía algo imprudente." Digo riendo. "Por lo que podremos hablarlo cuando termine este trabajo." Dicho esto me pongo de pie. "El trabajar como caza recompensa le ha traído un poco de emoción a mi vida después de separarnos como grupo. Y es algo que no creo dejar. Aun así, me gustaría que en un futuro ya sea o no lejano, pueda seguir viendo tu rostro."

Cambio de narrador: Aisha

Este es el Elsword del cual me despedí años atrás? Ha cambiado muchísimo en este tiempo, tanto que reconocerlo se me hace muy difícil. No puedo evitar pensar en lo repentino de su confesión y en el impacto que causo en mi pecho. Quiero decir... también he estado enamorada de el desde hace mucho, pero supongo que al igual que el, tenia miedo. Y lo sigo teniendo mucho mas ahora que logro ver su actitud. Quiero decir... el me ama, pero si yo le respondo positivamente se ira de todos modos de viaje. Aunque el dijo que en un futuro quiere seguir viéndome. Entonces, si le digo. ¿Se quedara conmigo dejando su anterior vida de lado? No viajo mucho debido a que no he encontrado aun lo que quiero hacer definitivamente con mi vida, pero el ya tiene todo lo que quiere hacer en su cabeza. Y si aun sigo conociendo a Elsword, nada ni nadie podrá sacarlo de su mente hasta que lo cumpla.

"Te ayudare a encontrar a Speka." Digo finalmente. El vuelve a sonreírme.

"Muchas gracias Aisha." Ya no estoy frente al chiquillo que jugaba a revolotear la espada, ahora es todo un hombre. "Supongo que es momento de irse. ¿Tienes donde quedarte?" Respondo a su pregunta negando con la cabeza. "Perfecto. Te quedaras conmigo." ¿Q-Que? Compartir habitación con el? Quiero decir... ya lo he hecho antes, pero han pasado años... Aun así, sin quejarme ni estar en contra de su decisión lo acompaño hasta su posada la cual no se encontraba a mucho tiempo de nuestra posición. No es muy grande pero si es acogedora. Consta de una pequeña sala la cual esta junto con el comedor y la cocina. El baño y la habitación están en el mismo piso metros mas al fondo del lugar. Sutil debo decir, sutil.

"Para ser alguien que gana mucho sigues siendo humilde."

"No me gusta presumir del dinero que gano. Solo te ganas mas enemigos de esa forma." Buen punto. Llegamos a la habitación para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que la cama no era para una persona, sino matrimonial.

"Con que no te gusta presumir de tu dinero ¿Eh?" Digo con un tono sarcástico.

"Es lo mas que suelo hacer, de todos modos necesito dormir bien para poder hacer bien mi trabajo." Otro buen punto. "Te dejare para que te cambies." Dicho esto abandona la habitación. Yo por mi parte hago aparecer una maleta la cual contiene mis cosas, y me cambio rápidamente. Ya al momento de dormir el se acostó en el lado derecho y yo a la izquierda. No pude conciliar el sueño de inmediato, por lo que vi su rostro con la poca luz que podía tener esa noche. Luce tranquilo, como si nada pudiera molestarlo. '_Aisha...'_ Escucho venir de su boca. ¿Esta diciendo mi nombre entre sueños? No no no no... debo estar loca. Ya es algo tarde por lo que debo estar escuchando cosas. Mejor sera que me logre quedar dormida...

**Erwer: Fin del segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leído. Ahora el aviso del tercer capitulo el cual es para quienes siguen esta historia en este momento: Subire el tercer capitulo ahora mismo apenas termine la edicion, puesto que encontre que tanto el segundo como tercer capitulo no son muy emocionantes, y si ustedes piensan lo contrario, muchisimas gracias eso de verdad me inspira a seguir con esta historia :)**

**R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3 - No eres como te recuerdo

**Erwer: Subido inmediatamente tal y como dije en el anterior capitulo.**

**Raven: Oh, que trabajador. Espero no te vayas a desmallar de tanto trabajo que haces. (sarcástico)**

**Erwer: Solo por eso diré que tampoco apareces en este capitulo, solo te mencionan.**

**Raven: (Se va a un rincón).**

**Rena: Tampoco tienes que ser tan duro con el...**

**Erwer: Tengo que aprovechar, en unos meses me voy a la universidad y el solo se burla porque no lo pongo en mis capítulos.**

**Rena: Buen punto...**

**Erwer: Bueno... sin mas preámbulos que inicie con este tercer capitulo. Espero les guste :)**

Capitulo 3: No eres como te recuerdo

Narrador protagonista: Aisha

Un tenue rayo de luz solar incide en mis ojos despertándome de mi tranquilo sueño. No creo haber dormido tan bien ningún día de mi vida, quiero decir... no todos los días tengo la comodidad de tener una cama para dos personas ya sea esta o no compartida con alguien. Y hablando de alguien, volteo mi cabeza para darme cuenta que Elsword no esta. ¿Se despertó mas temprano que yo? Demonios... esos últimos días he visto cosas raras pero esta se lleva el premio. De pronto la puerta cruje con suavidad y su figura aparece.

"Por lo visto ya despertaste." Sus palabras son suaves y son adornadas con una perfecta sonrisa. ¿Es verdaderamente este el Elsword que conocí años atrás?

_**Flashback...**_

Todos me felicitaban tras por fin haber dominado completamente las artes de magia oscura y haber hecho con éxito el contrato con Angkor. Rena me aplaudía junto con Chung, mientras Eve y Raven me sonreían con orgullo. "Muchas gracias a todos. Si no fuera por estas ropas tan reveladoras créanme que este seria un día perfecto gracias a ustedes." Les digo a todos.

"Es lo de menos Aisha." Dice Rena tomándome los hombros. "Todos estamos felices de que hayas podido cumplir tu meta y demostrarle a todos que podías dominar la magia oscura." Rena entonces fijo su mirada en Elsword el cual estaba mirando para cualquier lado excepto hacia mi con ambas manos en la nuca. "Elsword. ¿No tienes algo que decirle a Aisha?"

"Mmm..." Se acerco a mi y trate de mirarlo a los ojos algo avergonzada. "Vistiendo esas prendas te ves mas plana que lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver." Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación y los rostros de todos cambiaron a expresiones de horror.

"¡I-DIO-TA! ABYSS... ANGKOR!"

_**Fin del Flashback...**_

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día fue ver su figura corriendo del gigantesco láser que salia de la boca de esa versión enorme de Angkor. Que dulces recuerdos...

"Se que eres de levantarte e ir a comer con todos a la mesa, pero pensé que podía traerte el desayuno a la cama tomando en cuenta que estamos solo nosotros dos."

"Elsword... ¿Que te sucedió?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Dice con rostro de duda.

"Quiero decir... siempre te burlabas de mi, me decías plana, me asustabas, y muchas otras cosas que no mencionare. Y ahora... estas frente a mi siendo completamente amable, trayendo el desayuno a la cama, ofreciéndome donde quedarme, sonriéndome..." Efectivamente las sonrisas eran algo no muy propio de Elsword, usualmente sonreía cuando teníamos alguna victoria en batalla pero nada mas. Y otras veces las cuales me sonrió ya sea porque salvo mi vida o esa típica sonrisa de emoción al momento de entrenar.

"Mmm... La verdad no creo haber cambiado en absoluto. Es mas, sigo diciendo que eres plana." _¿Era eso realmente necesario?_ Pienso. Supongo que me equivoque y tal y como el mismo dice no ha cambiado en absoluto. "Pero en el fondo siempre me ha gustado tu figura asi."

_Siempre me ha gustado... siempre me ha gustado... siempre me ha gustado..._ ¿Q-Que fue lo que acabo de escuchar? Acaso tiene algo de atractivo tener el pecho de este tamaño? Siempre he visto la palabra _'plana'_ como un insulto. Es mas, Elsword siempre la uso como un insulto, pero... ahora me entero que en realidad le gusta. Sera por la confesión que me dijo anoche? Ni idea. Demonios... no se que pensar y mucho menos decir. Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y mi respiración se torna entrecortada. Definitivamente no puedo esperar nada de este Elsword que tengo frente a mi. Es como una persona totalmente nueva pero con los mismos rasgos que cuando nos despedimos años atrás.

"Aisha... ¡Aisha!" Vuelvo de mis pensamientos para verlo a pocos centímetros de mi. "¿Estas bien? Tu cara esta completamente roja. ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?" Roja... no puede ser que me haya sonrojado con las palabras de este idiota. Veo su rostro acercarse al mio. ¿Q-que esta haciendo? Acaso tiene la intención de besarme? Demonios... no puedo mover un musculo de mi cuerpo. Siento su frente tocar la mía y veo sus ojos cerrarse. "Efectivamente tienes un poco de fiebre." No es fiebre, tonto. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que mi rostro sonrojado y el sudor de mi frente es por ti? "Hoy no saldrás de la casa, iniciaremos nuestra búsqueda mañana. Hoy te quedaras aquí y descansaras. ¿Entendido?"

"S-Si..." No tengo por que estar obedeciendo ordenes suyas, ya tengo 22 años, soy toda una adulta. _¿Por que le hago caso? _Pienso. Luego veo su expresión seria y si figura a mi lado y me respondo a mi misma. Supongo que me es imposible desobedecerle con esa mirada en su rostro. Haciendo caso a sus ordenes me tapo completamente para luego tener una toalla húmeda en mi frente traída por el mismo. Posteriormente se aleja hacia la puerta de su cuarto. "¿A donde iras?" Pregunto.

"Tengo otros trabajos que hacer. Ademas, aun tengo que buscar cosas para preparar el almuerzo y la cena. Nos vemos entonces, y no te levantes hasta que te sientas mejor."

Dicho esto abandona la habitación y la posada. Volteo mi mirada para ver la tasa de té aun humeando. Estiro mi mano y puedo notar que ya no esta caliente sino tibia. Tomo un pequeño sorbo. Esta... delicioso. Es como si hubiera entrado en mi mente para saber cuantas cucharadas de azúcar le pongo a mi te de media tarde. Con la obviedad de que aun no es ni medio día. Me pongo de pie para ir a dejar la tasa vacía, pero antes de abandonar la habitación me doy cuenta que si Elsword ve la tasa ahí podría molestarse ya que abandone mi lugar de reposo. No estoy para nada enferma, la que me pone enferma es él, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Verdaderamente me estremece. ¿Que estará haciendo en estos momentos? Dijo que tenia que cumplir otros trabajos, pero su actividad suena algo peligrosa. El hecho de tener que perseguir a alguien para matarlo ya sea o no por dinero o por justicia recae en la gran cantidad de enemigos que podría tener en un futuro próximo. ¿Habrá gente que odie a Elsword por algún trabajo que hizo? ¿Habrá gente que quiera matarlo? No puedo pensar en Elsword siendo atrapado y asesinado por un complot organizado por gente que tenga deudas pendientes con el. Aunque tampoco me imagino que puedan hacerle algo, es un completo maestro si de manipular la espada se trata. Me atrevería a decir que sobrepasa los poderes de Elesis. Aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Las horas pasan y mis ojos vuelven a abrirse para sentir un delicioso aroma proveniente desde el comedor. Al parecer me quede dormida y ya es hora de comer. Me pongo de pie para salir de la habitación y ver inmediatamente a Elsword sin camiseta y solo con un pantalón negro. Doy un suspiro de sorpresa y su figura se voltea hacia mi para darme una vez mas una cálida sonrisa. "¿Ya te sientes mejor? Aun veo tu rostro rojo." Rojo... ¿Tan rápido?

"M-Me siento bien, gracias. Pero... ¿Por que estas solo con-?" Mi pregunta se detiene para ver un corte en su pecho izquierdo y otro mas pequeño en su mejilla. También se ven pequeñas manchas de sangre y sectores de las heridas que no han cicatrizado por completo. Al parecer no se tomo el tiempo de curarse. "¿Que te ocurrió?"

"Ah... Esto..." Dice tocando ambas marcas. "Cuentas pendientes. No puedo decir que tenga muchos amigos por el hecho de ser un caza recompensa. Sueles ganar mas enemigos que cualquier otra cosa." Tal y como yo pensé. "Pero no es nada. Ya sanara."

"¿No es nada?" Me acerco a la cocina y apago el fuego para luego tomar su muñeca y dirigirlo a su cuarto. "¿Donde tienes algo para curar aquí?" El hace caso a mi pregunta y apunta una pequeña puerta la cual al abrirla encuentro parches, algodón y otras cosas para curar heridas. Me dispongo a limpiar un poco la sangre y poner un parche en cada zona que encontré maltratada. Su cuerpo ya no es el de un niño. Su espalda es mas ancha y al tocarla puedo sentir lo resistente que es, sus brazos están un poco mas gruesos y sus pectorales levemente marcados. Es verdaderamente un hombre. Termino mi trabajo y levantando la mirada puedo ver que me esta mirando con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias Aisha." No de nuevo por favor. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he visto esa sonrisa que me hace querer perder el control de mi misma. Sin volver a mirarme vuelve a la cocina para terminar de almuerzo. Gracias a Dios, si se hubiera quedado un minuto mas así no se que habría hecho. Aunque cada vez que nos separábamos en grupos e iba con el, siempre era de tomar las riendas por su cuenta. Muy pocas veces obedeció una orden mía, y por extraño que suene, la forma estúpida y loca que tenia para hacer las cosas siempre funcionaba. ¿Sera así en todo tipo de ámbito? Tuvo una noche entera para hacer algo pero no lo hizo. ¿Sera que verdaderamente no me ama...? ¿O es por respeto hacia mi misma? Ninguna de las dos alternativas me gusta. Siempre he sido una niña buena, dejando de lado muchos aspectos de mi de los cuales no estoy muy orgullosa. Pero esa mirada, solitaria y penetrante, me hace querer mostrarle de lo que soy capaz.

Las horas pasaron y Elsword nuevamente volvió de otra jornada de trabajos con heridas hechas por sus enemigos. Tal parece que me estoy ganando un puesto de enfermera en esta casa. Y tal y como sucedió antes de comer, me miro delicadamente con una sonrisa dándome las gracias. Solo que esta vez se quedo mirándome fijamente. Ya no tenia que preocuparse por algo que se estaba cocinando, por lo que podía apuntar su mirada hacia mi el tiempo que quisiese. Se me es difícil mirarlo a los ojos, pero hago el esfuerzo. Estos demuestran la soledad por la que ha pasado todo este tiempo, no tienen expresión ni demuestran alegría, enojo, tristeza, nada... Quiero mostrarle que no esta solo en este mundo. Su frente nuevamente toca la mía tal y como hizo hace unas horas para medir mi temperatura, cerrando mis ojos al contacto. Supongo que me va a mandar a dormir ya que puedo sentir mi rostro ardiendo. Pero los segundos pasan y aun no hay palabra que salga de su boca. Abro mis ojos para ver que sus labios se están acercando a los míos. Sus ojos están abiertos como esperando un tipo de respuesta ya sea positiva o negativa.

"Elsword..." Susurro y sus labios se acercan lo suficiente a los míos para que la distancia entre ellos sea inexistente. Cierro mis ojos otra vez al suave contacto y al sentir lo relajado de su respiración en mi rostro. ¿Como puede estar tan relajado? Yo por mi parte siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de su lugar. Sus labios hacen mas presión haciéndome retroceder, para luego caer completamente en su cama sin abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo descansa pocos segundos sobre el mio para luego separarse pocos centímetros apoyando los brazos en la cama. Tengo claro que es lo que viene a continuación...

Y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo...

**Erwer: Fin del tercer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y-**

**Aisha: (interrumpe) ¿Eran necesario ese tipo de escenas?**

**Elsword: Yo no le veo nada de malo.**

**Erwer: Créeme, mas adelante entenderás por que lo hago. **

**Aisha: Bueno... Pero cuidado con como me usas.**

**Elsword: Tu tranquila Aisha, cualquier cosa saldré en tu defensa.**

**Aisha: Gracias Elsword (le da un beso en la mejilla)**

**Erwer: Bueno... después de esta tierna escena... Espero les haya gustado y una vez este listo el capitulo 4 lo subiré. En ese episodio aparecerá Ara Haan y la clase la anunciare una vez lo suba. **

**R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	4. Chapter 3,5 - Revelaciones corporales

**Erwer: Para ser sincero este capitulo 3.5 no tenia intenciones de publicarlo, pero como en un review me pidieron Lemon... pensé que podría intentarlo xD Franck, fuiste tu el que lo hizo y el que sigue y espera mi historia, así que espero que te guste a ti sobre todo este pequeño Lemon que hice entre el capitulo 3 y el 4 :) Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios y... corre vídeo.**

**Aisha: No creo que quiera ver esto...**

**Elsword: (sentado con un jugo y papitas en las manos) Vamos Aisha, aquí es cuando la cosa se pone intensa. Literalmente... (rostro perverso).**

**El Caza recompensas**

Capitulo 3.5 (LEMON): Revelaciones corporales

Narrador protagonista: Aisha.

"Elsword..." Susurro y sus labios se acercan lo suficiente a los míos para que la distancia entre ellos sea inexistente. Cierro mis ojos otra vez al suave contacto y al sentir lo relajado de su respiración en mi rostro. ¿Como puede estar tan relajado? Yo por mi parte siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de su lugar. Sus labios hacen mas presión haciéndome retroceder, para luego caer completamente en su cama sin abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo descansa pocos segundos sobre el mio para luego separarse pocos centímetros apoyando los brazos en la cama. Tengo claro que es lo que viene a continuación...

Y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo...

"Elsword... yo... También tenia miedo de decirlo, pero... También he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho." Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa. Este no va a ser un caso de sexo casual, no... el me ama, y yo lo amo. Eso ya hace la diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro.

"Entonces... ¿Puedo?" Asiento y cierro mis ojos para luego sentir su boca en mi cuello. Hace cosquillas, pero no me estremezco por eso, sino porque es excitante sentir sus labios, lengua y dientes en esa zona. Mi mano va hacia su pecho agarrando la camiseta que tiene puesta, la cual a decir verdad, me esta molestando tomando en cuenta que lo que quiero sentir es su desnuda piel. Se separa de mi para desprenderla, creo que estábamos pensando lo mismo. "Aisha... ¿Crees que podamos estar igual?"

"S-Si..." En este momento uso una camiseta de tirantes hasta la mitad del abdomen, por lo que deshacerme de ella fue mucho mas fácil que la camiseta de Els. Dejo al descubierto mi desnudo y para nada voluminoso busto. Interpongo mi brazo entre su vista y ellos, es vergonzoso ya que en si no hay mucho que ver, por lo que preferiría que no lo hiciera. "Se que no es mucho, y son pequeños pero-"

"Yo diría que son perfectos." Dice interrumpiéndome. _Perfectos._ Pienso. Y a su vez llega a mi mente la frase que dijo en la mañana. _Siempre me ha gustado tu figura así._ Supongo que son razones de mas para que haga con ellos lo que quiera, por lo que quito mi brazo de en medio e inmediatamente Elsword posa su mano sobre uno de ellos. Gimo al contacto y continuo suspirando ante el movimiento constante de su mano. Gira, aprieta, agarra... Esta sensación solo me hace desearlo hasta llegar al fondo. Su boca se acerca a ellos comenzando a dar pequeños besos y posteriormente lamerlos. Mis gemidos se hacen mas intensos, y sus acciones a medida los va escuchando también se hacen mas intensas. Como mujer no se que tengo que hacer, su torso desnudo solo me da la opción de besarlo o lamerlo, pero no sentiría lo mismo que yo tomando en cuenta que mis pechos son un tanto desarrollados por el hecho de ser de sexo femenino. Ademas... No es lo quiero... Yo quiero otra cosa.

"Elsword... Yo también quiero hacer algo." Dicho esto pongo mi mano en su abdomen y comienzo lentamente a bajarla. El detiene sus acciones y da leves suspiros mientras siente mi caliente mano bajar por su cuerpo, dando un pequeño gemido al llegar a la zona de su intimidad. Muevo mi mano hacia arriba y abajo, pero no es suficiente, por lo que meto mi mano entre su ropa y ahora si puedo escucharlo gemir como es debido. Puedo sentirlo... Y lo quiero... Ya no quiero ser una ni a buena. Quiero hacer locuras... ¿Y que locura es mas grande que esta?

"Aisha..." Al decir mi nombre sus manos van hacia mis pantalones, comenzando a bajarlos lentamente. Comienzo a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones hasta que ambos estamos completamente desnudos frente al otro.

"Els... Quiero... Sentirte por completo."

"Y lo harás mi pequeña amada. Al mismo tiempo que yo te sentiré a ti por completo." Su intimidad desnuda comenzó a acercarse a la mía. Estoy muy nerviosa, pero no es nada que no quiera. No es nada que no desee. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Elsword entrando en mi delicadamente. Mi gemido es fuerte, y duele un poco, pero es un dolor placentero que quiero seguir sintiendo. El sudor, las estocadas, los gemidos tanto míos como suyos no hacen mas que ir en aumento junto con el placer que vamos sintiendo. Hablo en plural porque ya no somos dos personas, somos un ser completo. El dolor provocado por su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi ya es inexistente, y es reemplazado por solo un sentimiento de placer. "¿Estas bien?" Me pregunta.

"Mejor de lo que crees." Respondo tratando de poner un rostro perverso. Sinceramente no se que expresión tenga mi rostro, y no quiero pensarlo tampoco. Solo quiero pensar en el, en su rostro de concentración mirándome siempre fijo a los ojos, en las gotas de sudor bajando por su abdomen, y en su sexo entrando y saliendo del mio. Siento en ese momento una sensación parecida a una corriente eléctrica, la cual va poco a poco subiendo por todo mi cuerpo.

"Aisha..." Su rostro se acerca a mi y me besa sin detener su movimiento. Cierro mis ojos y cuando Elsword se detiene puedo sentir esa sensación electrizante recorrer salvajemente mi cuerpo, tal parece que llegue a mi limite. Y sobre Els... se había vaciado completamente dentro de mi. Se siente extraño, caliente... pero no es nada que no se sienta bien.

Ambos ahora descansamos desnudos con la sabana sobre nuestros cuerpos mientras nos miramos teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi primera vez... Me siento muy feliz ya que fue con la persona que amo. Y que siempre amare.

"Aisha." Me susurra. "Te amo." Mi cara vuelve a sentirse caliente ante sus palabras. _¿Aun siento vergüenza cuando me dice esas cosas tomando en cuenta lo que acabamos de hacer?_ Pienso.

"Y yo te amo a ti Els." Sus ojos se cierran al mismo tiempo que los míos. Y ambos caemos rendidos en el cansancio tras esta agitada segunda noche. Noche que no olvidare jamas y espero el tampoco lo haga.

**Aisha: ...**

**Elsword: ...**

**Aisha: ¿Por que yo?**

**Erwer: El capitulo anterior termina con un pensamiento tuyo, por lo que decidí hacer este de la misma forma. Ademas no fue tan hard como otras cosas que he visto (o escrito). Dependiendo que como le vaya a este... no se si llamarlo "capitulo" o "medio capitulo"... sera si escribo otro con la segunda escena que hay capítulos mas adelante.**

**Elsword: ¿Hay mas? Viejo... hasta a mi me dio vergüenza. **

**Erwer: Pero te gusto.**

**Elsword: Por supuesto. (rostro de orgullo)**

**Aisha: ... Me voy de aquí.**

**Erwer: Bueno, espero les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido puesto que trate de hacerlo mas sutil que algo hard (creo). Si no les gustan estas cosas pueden saltarlo y esperar el capitulo 4 que se viene espero pronto.**

**R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Tenemos un plan

**Erwer: Buenos días/tardes/noches, capitulo 4 ha llegado. Como dije anteriormente en el capitulo 3 aparecerá Ara Haan.**

**Ara: Yeeeei ! ¿Seré una Asura? Seria genial tener a Eun de mi parte ademas-**

**Erwer: Yama Raja...**

**Ara: ... Algo me dice que perderé mi inocencia.**

**Erwer: Personalmente me gusta mas esa clase, tanto la vestimenta como la actitud dura ya que tienes que demostrar que eres la dueña del infierno.**

**Ara: Viéndolo desde ese punto suena genial... Seré ruda entonces.**

**Erwer: ¿Todos felices entonces?**

**Raven: Yo tengo un pro-**

**Erwer: Todos felices. Bien, daremos inicio a este capitulo, corre video.**

Capitulo 4: Tenemos un plan.

Narrador protagonista: Aisha.

Nuevamente un rayo de luz incidente me despierta tras la agitada noche. Me siento en la cama tapando mi cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas y apoyando mi mano en lo que creo es piel. Efectivamente, esta vez Elsword se hallaba a mi lado con la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto durmiendo boca abajo. Su rostro lucia muy pacifico mientras dormía, tanto que me da un poco de miedo despertarlo de su estado de paz.

Recordando un poco la noche anterior, no tengo idea como acepte que hiciéramos tal cosa, quiero decir, ya somos adultos pero dentro de otro tipo de ámbitos aun somos muy jóvenes para experimentar ciertas experiencias. O eso por lo menos creo yo. Llego a pensar que incluso puede no ser la primera vez que Elsword hace una cosa así, lo cual no es mi caso, si me había entregado por primera vez a alguien y me alegra enormemente que haya sido este idiota que duerme pacíficamente en la misma cama en la que yo dormí.

Cambio de narrador: Elsword

Faltando para el medio día, nos encontramos ambos en la casa del viejo que me contrato para atrapar a Speka, la cual había robado un artilugio hace unos días a la familia de este. Estamos aquí para tener algún tipo de información de algún movimiento que haya hecho el día de ayer, el cual no aprovechamos para buscar en vista de que Aisha se encontraba enferma. Desgraciadamente, lo único por lo cual tuvimos suerte fue para que dejaran entrar a Aisha a su domicilio, ya que al igual que yo la habían confundido con la ladrona.

"Entonces... ¿No tenemos nada? ¿Ni una sola huella ni rastro por donde empezar?" Me preguntaba Aisha mientras caminábamos.

"Solo sabemos que ha sido vista en esta villa. Aparte de eso, nada mas. Pero se un buen lugar donde podemos empezar nuestra búsqueda." Aisha me mira con rostro de duda mientras calladamente la guió hacia un recinto que a mi por lo menos no me gusta frecuentar mucho, y si voy a el es porque tengo contactos de los mas bajos y peligrosos estratos de Elder. Es medio día, pero la actividad de este sitio es bastante alta a todas horas, y no quiero ni mencionar que llega a ser algo caótico por las noches. Tomo la mano de Aisha mientras cruzamos la puerta de entrada. Su mano esta temblando. Yo estaba igual la primera vez que entre, pero una vez hice respetar mi nombre no tengo que temerle, incluso hice algunos amigos.

"¿E-Estas seguro de esto?" Me pregunta Aisha luciendo bastante nerviosa. Hasta nerviosa se ve hermosa.

"Tu solo di que si a todo lo que te indique y no tendremos que pasar por ningún problema." Ella asiente mientras mi vista recorre el lugar. Ha cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí. La mesa del barman solía ser del mismo color que la madera barnizada, ahora es completamente negra. Reconozco algunas caras mientras otras me resultan completamente nuevas, pero todas tienen en común la mirada de pocos amigos. Veo a la figura del barman, Daisy, me alegra que aun este trabajando en este lugar, es la persona indicada para obtener la información que necesito. Nos acercamos a ella y tomamos asiento apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

"Barman, tres Borgoña con fruta uno para cada uno. Va por mi cuenta." Una voz femenina bastante familiar le pide a Daisy unos tragos mientras toma asiento a mi lado. Reconocería esa voz aun habiendo diez mil personas en este lugar, pero me resulta algo curioso ya que no tengo idea de por que esta aquí. "Ha pasado tiempo, Elsword, Aisha."

"Lo mismo digo, Ara." La figura de Ara no había cambiado nada, seguía utilizando el mismo vestido MUY acortado, largos guantes negros, una larga media en su pierna izquierda y el cabello largo separado en dos mitades. Aparte de eso su piel seguía igual de blanca y joven. No me esperaba menos de la viva representación de los poderes del infierno. En eso, Aisha tira de mi ropa para que la vez y se acerca a mi oído.

"¿Hace muchos años que no vemos a Ara y así es como reaccionas? Fuimos compañeros un largo tiempo y somos amigos, demuestra algo de tacto." Dice regañándome.

"Créeme que no tengo problema en hacerlo, pero este no es el mejor lugar para ese tipo de cosas. Y de todos modos..." Digo volteándome hacia Ara. "¿Que te trae por aquí?"

"Larga historia. Aunque podría preguntarles lo mismo a ustedes." Al igual que ella, respondo diciendo: _'Larga historia.'_ "Oh, pues soy todo oídos." Así es ella, puede ocultar mucha información pero no se ira sin haberlo escuchado todo. El siguiente lapso de tiempo le conté un poco sobre mi trabajo y sobre la persona que me contrato omitiendo obviamente la cifra de pago, posteriormente el por que estábamos ambos y las razones que nos trajeron a este lugar. Los vasos nos fueron servidos pero ni Aisha ni yo tomamos de los nuestros, obligando a Ara a quedarse con todos. "Si te puedo ser sincera mi querido Els, hay un par de cosas en las cuales los puedo ayudar. Primero que todo, se sobre el lugar en donde Speka esta escondida. En segundo lugar, se una forma en la cual podrás cumplir tu tarea sin tener que sudar una gota. Pero en tercer lugar y no menos importante, es imposible que tal y como te lo pidieron termines matándola, por lo que tengo otro tipo de manera con la cual podrás quitarle lo que no le pertenece. Siendo tu un hombre lo encontraras bastante interesante..." Una pequeña y picara risa sale de su boca. Creo que se a lo que se refiere.

"¿Y de que otra forma podrá obtenerlo?" Pregunta Aisha. Ara y yo volteamos hacia ella y decimos a coro:

"Seduciéndola." Aisha se sorprende y sonroja a la vez, y bueno, que persona normal no lo haría.

"Creo que es la mejor forma de que Speka haga lo que quieras." Continua Ara. "Ahora, la decisión es tuya si aceptas o no el convertirte en un rompe corazones y enamorar a Speka."

"Acepto." Digo para finalmente acordar lugar y hora para que Ara me de la información que necesito. Aun así admito que me da algo de miedo el tener que convertirme en algo que siempre he odiado, sobre todo porque no estoy solo en este problema. La opinión de Aisha también me interesaba, pero no podía preguntárselo en el mismo recinto, por lo que preferí esperar un poco a llegar a mi casa y así hablar tranquilamente con ella.

Cambio de narrador: Aisha.

Mientras caminamos calladamente hacia la posada me sigo cuestionando el tipo de método que quieren usar contra ella, quiero decir... ¿Seducirla? No es algo que me guste ni un poco. No quiero ni imaginar a Elsword acercándose a ella con un rostro que quiera expresar deseo. Y si lo hace posiblemente tenga que hacer mas que solo hablar con ella o mirarla... Quiero convencer a Elsword de encontrar otra manera, pero a la vez me pregunto si habrán otro tipo de oportunidades como esta ya que no todos los dias te llega un viejo amigo con una solución a tus problemas. Supongo que mejor sera que lo hable con el cuando lleguemos.

Pensando en otras cosas. ¿Que se ha creído Ara para referirse a Elsword como _'querido'_? Ambos son amigos, casi hermanos, pero no creo que su relación implique que lo trate de esa manera. Si sabe como poner celosa a cualquier chica, siendo o no esto con la intención de hacerlo.

Termino de narrador protagonista, narrador externo.

Ambos llegan al lugar en donde se están hospedando con varias horas de separación respecto al momento que se encontrarán con Ara. Aisha entra y rápidamente va a la habitación para luego encerrarse en ella, lo cual preocupa bastante a Elsword. La maga aun no acepta el hecho de que el pelirrojo vaya a seducir a Speka, no porque se trate de alguien peligroso -bueno, quizás en cierta medida-, sino porque tras corresponder los sentimientos del chico pensó en la posibilidad de tener una vida tranquila a su lado lejos de la difícil vida laboral que llevaba Elsword, dejando en ella un sentimiento de profunda decepción. Y lo que es peor, sentía que fue meramente utilizada para una noche de placer, sensación que ninguna chica debería experimentar en su opinión.

"Aisha... Abre la puerta." Dice Elsword al otro lado. La maga respondió con un obvio silencio. "Necesitamos comer y descansar antes del encuentro con Ara, por favor abre si no quieres quedarte sin comer."

"Vete..." Respondió. Tal parece que el chico tendrá que usar la fuerza bruta.

"ARMAGEDON..."

"¡ALTO!" Aisha abrió la puerta de golpe para darse cuenta de que Elsword no tenia ni siquiera su espada en mano, era todo un engaño para lograr que saliera. El chico rápidamente entro y empujo a Aisha para poder cerrar la puerta, cayendo ella en la cama. Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación después de eso. "No estoy de humor ahora Els... De verdad no quiero hablar." Dice contradiciendo lo que tenia planeado antes de llegar.

"No me iré hasta que me digas que te sucede." La maga mordió su labio mientras evitaba el contacto visual, y tras un rato de silencio miro directamente a Elsword, pero este se encontraba ya a pocos centímetros de su rostro con una expresión bastante seria. "Mira... Se que no es la mejor manera, pero la razón por la cual acepte seducir a Speka fue porque no quiero arriesgar tu vida. Ya hemos pasado muchos peligros juntos, no quiero que siga sucediendo. Mientras menos peleas tengamos, tendremos mas posibilidades de armar una nueva vida más tranquila. Y con eso quiero decirte... Si... Dejare este trabajo después de haber terminado esta petición. Lo dejare para estar a tu lado, para vivir contigo, para... formar una familia contigo." Esa ultima frase sonó bastante comprometedora para Aisha, pero no era nada que no le gustara. Por primera vez había escuchado justo lo que quería y de la persona correcta. Los brazos de Aisha rodearon el cuello de Elsword para así besarlo apasionadamente. El pelirrojo responde el beso cerrando sus parpados mientras cae en la cama al lado de la maga.

"Podríamos estar así horas, pero la idea es comer algo que nos llene el estomago, no a nosotros mismos. ¿O si?" Dice Aisha en tono de broma tras separarse del chico.

"Ninguna de las opciones me molesta." Responde Elsword riendo. "Vamos a comer. Preparare lo que tu quieras."

**Erwer: Fin del capitulo 4, espero les haya gustado y tratare de poner las cosas mas interesantes a medida que vaya avanzando todo esto, ademas en unos capítulos mas pondré escenas de combate y una que otra sorpresa.**

**Ara: Soy... una alcohólica... (va a llorar a un rincón).**

**Elsword: Opta vivir sano Ara, por eso yo estaba tomando jugo en el primer capitulo.**

**Ara: Todo es culpa de Erwerer.**

**Erwer: Eh, tranquila. No pondré otra escena en la cual estés tomando algún trago (creo...).**

**Ara: Mas te vale.**

**Erwer: Algo me dice que cuando esto termine todos se lanzarán sobre mi a hacerme daño... Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Quiero decir también que no jugare mas con los narradores ya que encontré que me limitaba en el ámbito que tengo que mantenerme en la mente de un solo personaje, narrando de manera omnisciente puedo ser un poco mas dinámico. Aun así puede que incluya un POV en algún momento determinado.**

**R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Preparativos

**Erwer: Quinto capitulo de esta historia, confieso que no tenia intención de subirlo ya que no dormí mucho anoche por razones desconocidas. Pero bueno aqui estoy subiendo este nuevo campitulo al final.**

**Ara: ¿Desconocidas? ¡Nos cambiaste por Smite!**

**Erwer: Bueno si... y no... logre subirte a rango SS como Yama Raja hace poco así que técnicamente no los he cambiado. También quiero agregar que a pesar de no anunciarlo anteriormente incluire a Elesis en este capitulo como Blazing Heart. Razones, me gusta su peinado y sus ataques ya que para mi la Grand Master es como un Lord Knight femenino. La Blazing Heart tiene rasgos que la diferencian mucho del Rune Slayer por lo que prefiero incluirla con esa clase.**

**Elesis: Eso quiere decir... ¿Que tendré más protagonismo que Raven?**

**Erwer: ¡Exacto!**

**Elesis: ¡BIEN!**

**Raven: Bastardo...**

**Erwer: Bueno... sin mas preámbulos, corre video.**

**El Caza recompensas**

Capitulo 5: Preparativos

Los parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente dejando al descubierto un par de orbes color rojo sangre, pertenecientes al mismo chico de cabello del mismo color de nombre Elsword. Su cuerpo se levanta y su torso desnudo recibe los pocos rayos de sol que inciden en la habitación, revelando así la decadente posición del sol. Su rostro se desvía observando que a su lado hay un delicado cuerpo de piel blanca con una desnuda espalda apuntando en su dirección. "¿Como fue que llegamos a eso? O... Claro..." Recuerdos de una segunda primera vez llegan a la mente del chico tras haber terminado la hora de comer. Para su suerte, faltaban todavía unos cuantos minutos para la junta que acordaron con Ara unas horas atrás, pero esa no era razón para que siguieran sin hacer nada. "Aisha..." Hablaba suavemente el chico en los oídos de la maga de cabello purpura. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse y su cuerpo se sentó en la cama haciendo que la sabana que la cubría cayera. Los ojos rojos de Elsword inmediatamente apuntaron hacia su pequeño busto, y al momento de Aisha darse cuenta esta lo oculto rápidamente sonrojándose.

"¿Los viste?" Pregunta la maga.

"Los vi aquella noche, hace unas horas. No es nada que puedas ocultar a estas alturas." Aisha cubre su rostro con las sabanas ante las palabras del muchacho. Elsword nota la vergüenza de la chica y se acerca hasta encontrarse su boca con el oído de ella. "No les veo nada malo, son preciosos."

"¿Quieres hacerme sentir mejor o causarme mas vergüenza?" Elsword pone rostro de sorpresa y pone su mano en su nuca sin saber que mas decir. "Tonto..." Aisha se acerca al pelirrojo y lo besa dulcemente. "Te creeré solo por ser tu." Dice al separarse lo que causa una sonrisa por parte del chico. Un momento de silencio mientras ambos se miran llena la habitación, siendo este interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose de manera brusca.

"Elsword, alguien me dijo donde vivías por lo que preferí-" Ara irrumpe en la habitación y abre excesivamente los ojos ante la escena que presencia ante sus ojos. Ambos jóvenes ocupantes de la cama quedan paralizados con las sabanas tapando sus cuerpos desnudos. "-venir por mi cuenta." Dice Ara terminando la oración que iba a decir antes de verlos a ambos. "Creo que mejor espero en la entrada."

Minutos después y ya todos completamente vestidos, Ara, Aisha y Elsword se sentaron en la pequeña sala de la casa del muchacho para dar hincapié a una estrategia. "Bien..." Comenzó a hablar Ara. "Haciendo caso omiso de lo que acabo de ver, tengo noticias que podrían ser bastante útiles en su plan. En unos días Speka dará una gran fiesta tras la llegada de la primavera. Lo único complicado es que existirá una lista de invitados y solo se permite un acompañante."

"Y tu estas dentro de esa lista de invitados. ¿O me equivoco?" Pregunto Elsword. Ara asiente en respuesta con una mueca que demuestra el no estar sorprendida por el razonamiento del muchacho.

"Pero si es así solo Elsword podrá ir a la fiesta ya que el es quien tiene una misión que cumplir." Dijo Aisha a modo de reclamo.

"¿Acaso querías ir también para asegurarte que no se acueste con Speka?" Dice Ara poniendo rostro pícaro. Aisha retrocede unos centímetros y asiente con rostro de vergüenza. "Tu tienes que estar tranquila Aisha, se que estas preocupada por Elsword, pero los tres vamos a ir ya que tu también estas en la lista de invitados. Como una de las que hizo el contrato con ese murciélago tienes un pase inmediato sin restricciones." Aisha se sorprende tras las palabras de Ara. _'Supongo que dejando de lado las reveladoras ropas si fue algo bueno que hiciera el contrato con Angkor.'_ Piensa. Angkor en ese momento muerde el pie de Ara, a lo que ella da un pequeño grito de dolor.

"Lo siento..." Dice Aisha quitándolo del lugar. "No le gusta que le digan murciélago."

"Volviendo al tema, eso deja resuelto el tema de la compañía, pero a su vez añade el hecho de que queda espacio para invitar a alguien mas. ¿Tienes algún plan para eso o lo dejaras así nada mas e iremos nosotros tres?" Agrega Elsword mirando a Ara.

"Tal parece que la vida de caza recompensas te hizo bastante inteligente mi querido Els." Elsword responde con una mueca de molestia. "Tengo una idea para darle una gran sorpresa a Speka. Podríamos usar esa invitación sobrante para invitar alguna otra chica y hacerte pasar por una especie de... casanova." La palabra usada por Ara fue acompañada por un movimiento de sus dedos indice y medio hacia arriba y abajo. "Se que no es algo que te guste mucho Aisha, pero necesitamos que Speka se crea el cuento al cien por ciento."

"Tal parece que no tengo opción..." Dice Aisha resignada. "Pero con la condición de que yo sea la favorita."

"No eres ninguna favorita, eres mi única, niña tonta." Dice Elsword sonriendo a la maga la cual se sonroja tras las palabras del chico. "Me parece un buen plan, ahora lo que queda ver es quien sera la tercera chica."

"Tengo también la solución a eso, la cual debería llegar... 3... 2... 1... YA." En ese mismo instante algo cae en el salón dejando un gran agujero en el techo y una gran nube de polvo. Un grito por parte de Aisha se escucha al caer y tos por parte de Elsword mientras se disipa la nube. Cuando esta desaparece por completo todos ponen sus ojos en lo que sea que acaba de caer del cielo, logrando divisar una figura alta y de largo cabello color rojo, la figura se pone de pie posando sus ojos en Elsword y apoyando en su hombro una gran espada negra con bordes rojos y mango de color blanco.

"Ha pasado su tiempo, Els." La voz de quien acababa de hablar era bastante conocida para todos.

"E-E-Elesis..." Dice Elsword sorprendido y con los ojos bastante abiertos. El cuerpo de Elsword se pone de pie rápidamente y abraza a quien sin duda es la hermana mayor del muchacho, la cual para información de el estaba entrenando a las fuerzas especiales de Velder. "¿Como fue que-"

"Ara me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda unas horas atrás y no pude evitar venir inmediatamente a salvar a mi hermanito. Ya estoy al tanto de toda la situación y del plan por lo que no es necesario explicar nada. Oh... Casi me olvido de ti." Dice mirando a Aisha. "¿Has cuidado bien de este niñato?"

"Yo diría mas que bien." Dice Ara con rostro pícaro haciendo que tanto Elsword como Aisha se sonrojen. "Pero esa es historia para otro momento, debemos prepararnos ya que la fiesta sera en tres días. Tenemos que conseguir vestimentas apropiadas y todos sabemos que al haber tres chicas esto llevara su tiempo..."

Al día siguiente las tres chicas salieron temprano de compras, tan así que cuando Elsword despertó, Aisha ya no estaba con el. Lo único que le había dejado fue la marca de un beso en su mejilla con pintalabios morado, marca la cual vio después de haber desayunado.

Por parte de Elsword, no quiso complicarse mucho por el tema de la vestimenta y dio una pequeña visita a la casa de Raven para pedirle prestado algún atuendo a pesar de ser Raven mas alto que el muchacho. Para su suerte si había uno que le encajaba a la perfección, se trataba de un traje de gala completamente negro el cual decidió combinar con una camisa roja y una corbata del mismo color del traje. Rena también estaba en ese momento para dar su opinión, y lo que dijo fue que se veía completamente "ARREBATADOR", palabras que pusieron algo celoso a Raven, pero no tanto como para no prestar su atuendo. Aun quedaban unas horas para la cena por lo que Elsword compartió un te y galletas (hechas por Rena) con sus amistades por un lapso de tiempo prolongado, antes de volver a casa.

Por parte de las chicas, se juntaron muy temprano a la entrada del comercio donde buscarían vestido para las tres. Elesis no estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso por lo que prefirió buscar un pantalón y otra cosa para la parte superior de su cuerpo, encontrando -después de muchas horas de búsqueda- un pantalón negro el cual tenia la pierna izquierda en dos partes, mostrando una porción de su blanca piel, en la parte superior decidió comprar una chaqueta negra sin mangas y que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen. Aisha sintió un poco de celos ya que su busto con eso se veía aumentado, cosa que ella no conseguiría aunque usara rellenos. Era medio día en ese instante, y tras comer algo continuaron su búsqueda, encontrando al poco rato un vestido que mato -en sentido figurado- completamente a Ara y a los hombres que la vieron cuando se probo la prenda. Se trataba de un vestido estilo japones de color negro y flores doradas en dirección hacia su hombro izquierdo, un corte hacia relucir su delicada pierna, haciéndola ver mas provocadora al momento de probarse unos zapatos con un poco de taco del mismo color del vestido. Así solo quedo Aisha, la cual todavía no lograba encontrar nada que le gustase. Pensaba que las dos tenían cosas que las hacían ver bastante hermosas, pero en su mente solo estaba Elsword, y se desanimo al pensar que podría encontrar a Ara o Elesis mas bellas que ella. El cielo ya comenzaba a tornarse de color naranjo cuando Aisha encontró algo pasable, pero que Ara y Elesis insistieron en que lo llevara. Terminadas las compras, se dirigieron todas al encuentro con Elsword para la cena.

"¿Y pudieron encontrar algo todas?" Pregunto Elsword mientras comían los cuatro.

"Es una sorpresa mi querido Els." Dijo Ara. "Tendrás que esperar, pero la única pista que te podemos dar, es que Aisha se ve tanto hermosa como tierna con lo que compro." Los ojos de Elsword se abrieron levemente y poso su mirada en Aisha. Ella evito la mirada poniendo su atención en la ensalada y los pequeños pedazos de carne.

"No se si pueda esperar mucho si me dices eso." Dice el chico como comentario haciendo que la maga se sonroje, pero que a la vez haga una pequeña mueca de felicidad.

Siendo ya de noche y con Ara y Elesis en otro lado, ambos ocupantes de la cama trataban de dormir, siendo esto imposible para la muchacha de cabello purpura. Se sentía muy inquieta y su cuerpo no dejaba de sudar. Fue al baño unas cuantas veces para tomar algo de agua pero seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. En la ultima ida al baño se sentó y comenzó a pensar en alguna causa de por que podría estarle ocurriendo eso, pero las únicas respuestas que llegaban a su mente eran posibilidades muy lejos de lo real o que no les daba mayor importancia. Tras salir del baño y tomarse un gran vaso de agua, trato de dormir por ultima vez logrando hacerlo por fin.

**Erwer: Fin del quinto capitulo. ¿Que sera lo que le ocurre a Aisha? Lo sabremos mas adelante.**

**Elsword: Ten miedo Aisha... Ten mucho miedo...**

**Aisha: Creeme que lo tengo Els...**

**Erwer: Es todo parte de la historia, hay que estar tranquilos. Espero les haya gustado a todos los que hayan leído. Vamos ya en el capitulo 5, siento que avanzo muy rápido. Bueno...**

**R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Viejos enemigos

**Erwer: He aquí el capitulo 6 de esta historia. De antemano quiero decir que incluiré un poco de pelea, habiendo mas de esta capítulos mas adelante. Las habilidades "activas" (como es el caso del Rolling Smash/Impacto Giratorio) solo serán descritas ya que no creo que sea necesario decir su nombre, en el caso de las "especiales activas" (como la Charged Bolt/Bola Relampago) esas si pondré su nombre pero en ingles ya que por mi parte juego en el server NA, estoy acostumbrado a esos nombres. Espero no haya problemas con eso. Sin mas preámbulos, corre video.**

**El Caza recompensa**

Capitulo 6: Viejos enemigos.

Por fin llegado el día, exactamente a las 6 de la tarde, Ara, Elesis y Elsword estaban vestidos con sus respectivos atuendos listos para cumplir la misión. Solo faltaba Aisha la cual al ser la ultima en utilizar el baño es la ultima en estar lista.

"Aisha, si no estas lista en pocos minutos nos iremos sin ti." Dice Ara para apresurar a la maga. No hubo respuesta, solamente siguieron esperando un poco mas hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió. De ella salio Aisha con un vestido de color morado hasta las rodillas con un poco de vuelo en la parte inferior, la parte superior era apegada al cuerpo con un solo tirante en el hombro derecho el cual estaba adornado con una flor negra para dar un pequeño aspecto de _"niña mala"_. Elsword queda mirándola fijamente mientras que Ara y Elesis se ríen de la estupefacción del muchacho.

"No me mires así... Es vergonzoso." Dice Aisha evitando el contacto visual

"¿Como puedo no hacerlo? Te ves... perfecta." Elsword se acerca a ella y acaricia su delicado rostro haciendo que levante la mirada. Ella lo hace y sonríe al ver los ojos del muchacho y pasa sus manos alrededor de el para abrazarlo. "¿Están listas?" Pregunta Elsword después del abrazo. Todas asienten y ponen rumbo al castillo donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta organizada por Speka.

En el camino Ara dice algunos aspectos que tienen que ser observados por parte de Speka, siendo el primer punto el hecho de que tiene que ver como coquetea con las tres, ya que ella tiene que sentirse atraída por la personalidad de Elsword. Aclara también que Aisha no puede armar ninguna escena de celos ya que si explota en ese lugar se verán en graves problemas. Este punto no fue del mejor agrado para la pelimorada, pero si no quedaba de otra entonces tendría que aguantarse. Elesis por su parte se hará pasar por la prima de Elsword, ya que si ve que coquetea con un familiar así de cercano puede sentir repulsión y hacer que el plan falle. Como ultimo punto, dijo que todas las reacciones tienen que parecer lo mas natural posible. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus pros y contras, y cuando termino la conversación ya estaban frente a las puertas del castillo donde se encontraba Speka.

"¿Todas listas?" Pregunto Elsword poniendo sus manos en las grandes puertas. Todas asintieron y Elsword empujo revelando el interior del lugar. Vacío. No había nadie aun tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un salón bastante amplio. "Amm.. Ara... ¿Estas segura que se trata de este lugar?"

"Es así como tu dices, si están invitados a la fiesta de Speka llegaron al lugar correcto." Una voz responde a la pregunta del pelirrojo. Todos miran alrededor sin lograr ver a nadie. "Estoy aquí." Todos miran al techo del cual cae una figura humana bastante alta. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta de traje de color rojo, camisa blanca acompañada de corbata negra, y pantalón negro, con una gorra roja con sectores negros y dorados. "Mi nombre es Edan. Estoy aquí para guiar a la gente que llegue al castillo. Y sera para mi un gusto guiar a tres bellas señoritas." Edan dice esto acercándose a las tres con un rostro que no demuestra buenas intenciones, pero Elsword intercede tomando su hombro y poniendo rostro amenazador.

"No te atrevas a tocarlas. Ya que las tres son mías." Dice cambiando su expresión de seria a perversa.

"Cielos, me imagino que no tienes tiempo para descansar. Muy bien, es por aquí." Edan toma un poco de delantera mientras los cuatro recién llegados lo siguen pocos pasos atrás. Aisha siente un poco de duda al momento de doblar en un pasillo iluminado solo por antorchas, con una gran puerta de madera color marrón al final de este. "En este punto me separo de ustedes, pero me gustaría volver a verlas a ustedes tres si no les molesta."

"Tranquilo amigo, no creo que quieran." Responde Elsword. Edan solo sonríe y se retira en medio de una ventisca salida de quien sabe donde. Elsword da un suspiro y abre la puerta lentamente. Poco a poco la visión de todos es llenada por grupos de gente la cual están ya sea: Apostando, tomando algo, fumando o simplemente conversando.

"Huele a calor humano." Comenta Aisha tapando su nariz con una de sus manos.

"Y que esperabas. ¿Que oliera a desodorante ambiental? Bueno... basta de demoras. Que inicie el plan." Dicho esto todos tomaron la posición que les correspondía, la cual consistía en Elesis caminando delante, seguida por Elsword acompañado de Ara y Aisha. El pelirrojo tenia que hacerse notar como un hombre de intenciones casuales, así que abrazo a las chicas acercándolas a el lo que mas pudo. Aisha miro a Elsword algo sonrojada, pero el lucia muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa confiada. Lo que llamo la atención de la pelimorada fue que al ver a Ara ella también estaba sonrojada, miraba el rostro del muchacho fijamente con algo de vergüenza como si fuera de su agrado el hecho de que este siendo abrazada por el. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que ademas de poner atención al plan tenia que estar atenta a los movimientos de su compañera.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hasta encontrar un sillón circular de cuero rojo el cual estaba siendo ocupado por una persona. Ocultaba su mirada en un visor de color negro con unas gemas naranjas donde van los ojos, estaba completamente vestido de negro con los bordes de su traje del mismo color de las gemas, su brazo izquierdo terminaba en una mano que no podía ser humana, ya que era completamente negra como si fuera de material Nasod.

"¡Hey, amigo! ¿Te importa si nos sentamos contigo?" Pregunta Elsword, recibiendo la mirada del extraño.

"Valak... Y no soy tu amigo. Adelante." Dicho esto todos se sientan.

"Elsword. Aisha y Ara a mi lado." Dice presentando a las chicas. "Y por ultimo-"

"Elesis. Tu eres quien se encarga de entrenar a las fuerzas especiales de Velder." Elesis asintió, pero Valak siguió hablando antes de que la pelirroja preguntara por explicaciones. "Tu nos expulsaste a mi y a Edan después de que se diera a conocer el fraude de la manipulación de información para expulsar a un ex miembro. Recuerdo que tenia el cabello del mismo color que tu."

"¿Ustedes fueron los que causaron mi expulsión de las fuerzas de Velder?" Pregunta Elsword.

"Si... Ya te recuerdo. Tuvimos una pelea hace muchos años. Si quieres podemos ir afuera y arreglar lo que paso tiempo atrás." Dice Valak empuñando su mano izquierda.

"Lamento decirte que no estoy aquí para ese tipo de asuntos. Si quieres mas adelante."

"¿Y que te trae por aquí?" La pregunta de Valak hace pensar un poco a Elsword ya que no pensó que se vería en ese tipo de situación. El creyó que seria pan comido encontrar a Speka ya que siendo la organizadora tendría que estar, o rodeada de gente, o yendo de un lado a otro. Aun así, trato de mentir lo mejor posible.

"Fui invitado por Ara a esta fiesta, la hermosura de pelo negro a mi derecha, y acepte tomando en cuenta que incluyo lo bella que es Speka. En pocas palabras, lo que quiero es... conocerla mas de cerca." La expresión perversa de Elsword y el hecho de que acaricio la pierna de Aisha al mismo tiempo convencieron lo suficiente a Valak para que no siguiera preguntando.

"Aun así te veo bastante bien acompañado."

"Soy de gustos diversos simplemente. No me gusta quedarme en un solo lugar." Su mano seguía acariciando la pierna de Aisha lo que provocaba su sonrojo. Para su mala suerte, esto llamo la atención de Valak.

"Te propongo un trato." Elsword en ese momento pone mayor atención. "Dejare de lado el rencor, asumiré que fue nuestro error y traeré a Speka a esta posición." Todos sonríen en vista que sera mas fácil de lo que creen. "Pero con la condición que me des un tiempo a solas con tu amiguita de cabello morado." Aisha se asusto al escuchar las palabras de Valak y al ver que su mirada apunto en su dirección. Valak sonríe confiando que el intercambio de favores se lleve a cabo.

"Creo que vamos a tener un problema. No hago tratos con mi favorita." Elsword lo mira amenazante, pero Valak no deshace su sonrisa. "Solo podrás tenerla pasando a través de mi."

"¿Es eso un desafió?" Dice Valak tomando su arma la cual se encontraba a su lado en el sofá.

"Yo usaría la palabra: Precaución." Elsword da un chasquido con sus dedos y Elesis le hace entrega de su arma. Apenas tiene esta en la mano se lanza al ataque con fiereza al igual que su oponente. El choque entre la espada y la cuchilla hacen que todo el mundo detenga sus conversaciones para poner atención a la pelea. Un gran circulo se forma alrededor de ellos, y un sirviente del lugar comienza a gritar la palabra _'apuestas'_, recibiendo una gran cantidad de dinero en apoyo de Valak. "Tal parece que tenemos publico. Esto solo hace la cosa mas interesante, Valak."

"Solo te es permitido decir mi nombre una vez me hayas derrotado. Te haré sentir mucho dolor..." Esas ultimas palabras hicieron sudar un poco a Elsword. De pronto, Valak desapareció. Pero Elsword sabia que era solo una versión del mismo paso sombreante de Raven, por lo que dio un salto hacia la derecha una vez Valak apareció frente a el para dar una estocada. Elsword una vez lo tuvo frente a el dio una patada y un golpe con el mango de su espada el cual fue recibido por el arma de Valak, la cual sufrió una pequeña trizura.

"Ese tipo de trucos no funcionan conmigo. Si quieres vencerme tendrás que confiar en la corta distancia." Dice Elsword riendo.

"Es bueno saber eso... CHARGED BOLT!" Elsword da un salto hacia atrás, pero no tenia la sabiduría que el ataque de Valak fuera de mayor rango, por lo que varias espinas rasgan su ropa mientras unas cuantas conectan en su hombro y su abdomen, haciéndolo sangrar de manera leve. Elsword debido a la distancia que lo separo del ataque de Valak toma un poco de carrera, y dando un gran salto comienza a girar en el aire con su espada frente a el. Valak esquiva el ataque pero no sin recibir un corte en su brazo derecho.

"¡¿QUE ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?!" Una voz femenina se escucha a lo alto y todos posan su mirada en una plataforma la cual desciende desde muy alto. Una figura va apareciendo poco a poco, tenia un sombrero de bruja negro con un listón de color morado, su cabello consistía en dos trenzas por detrás de su cuerpo, usaba lentes, y vestía un largo vestido negro con sectores purpura con algo de vuelo en la parte inferior y apretado en la parte superior.

"Elsword..." Dice Ara.

"Es ella..." La figura femenina se acerca lentamente a Elsword.

La princesa de las almas... Speka...

**Erwer: Fin del sexto capitulo, espero les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leído. **

**Aisha: Tal parece que te gusta hacerme sonrojar.**

**Erwer: Técnicamente es Elsword quien lo hace no yo.**

**Elsword: ¡Viejo! Yo no soy el que escribe. No me culpes a mi.**

**Raven (como RF): ¿Por que mi Epic NPC tiene mas protagonismo que yo?**

**Erwer: Tranquilo Raven, aparecerás mas adelante créeme. Cielos... Sigo diciendo que cuando todo esto acabe todos me atacaran... Bueno...**

**R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Desamores y revelaciones

**Erwer: Capitulo siete ha llegado. Debo decir que desde este punto pido perdón de antemano si hay demora en subir algún capitulo ya que estoy en una pequeña crisis de ideas. Es fácil pensar en un final pero el desarrollo me complica un poco. Espero sean comprensivos.**

**Rena: Tranquilo Erwer, sabemos que puedes hacerlo (le sonríe).**

**Erwer: Tan comprensiva como siempre, muchas gracias.**

**Raven: Aléjate de ella (mirada asesina).**

**Erwer: Tranquilo hombre, mi personaje femenino favorito es Ara. Ademas te tengo buenas noticias, no en este capitulo, pero en el próximo si aparecerás. Tu también Rena.**

**Raven/Rena: (ojos llorosos por la emoción)**

**Erwer: Bueno... sin mas preámbulos... Corre video.**

**El Caza recompensas**

Capitulo 7: Desamores y revelaciones

La figura de la organizadora hacia acto de presencia en el gigantesco salón al mismo tiempo que toda la multitud hacia una reverencia ante su llegada. Valak también agacho su cabeza y las tres muchachas solo siguieron a la multitud. Elswod fue el único que se mantuvo de pie hasta que Speka estuvo frente a el, y con un rostro que demostraba estar algo irritada la maga comenzó a hablar.

"No se si a ti te enseñaron modales en tu casa niñato, pero al ser yo la organizadora de esta fiesta y dueña de este castillo lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrar un poco de cortesía." Dijo cruzando los brazos y arreglando sus gafas.

"Me crié solo para tu información y ya tengo 20 años." Respondió Elsword de manera imprudente. "Ademas si me hubiera agachado habría tenido que buscarte nuevamente entre la multitud cuando todos se pusieran de pie."

"Hmf. ¿Y se puede saber para que me necesitas?" Elsword en ese momento vio que el objeto que buscaba se encontraba en el cuello de Speka en forma de collar, pero no podía decir que fue a ese lugar específicamente para robarle, tiene que seguir las indicaciones del plan para que no haya ningún inconveniente.

"¿No puede alguien buscar a otra persona por el simple interés de conocerla?" Esa respuesta impresiono a Speka, tanto que su expresión cambio de seriedad a mostrar una sonrisa curiosa.

"Debo decir que eres un chico que hace brotar curiosidad en la gente. Pero no creas que soy sencilla de conseguir caballero." Speka se había acercado a Elsword y puso un dedo en sus labios. "¿Te parece si hablamos un rato?" Elsword da una reverencia y ofrece su brazo a la maga la cual lo toma con ambas manos. "Todos los demás, sigan con sus actividades. Y Valak, si algo sale mal, podrás encargarte de el como desees." Valak dio una sonrisa confiada y las demás personas volvieron a ponerse de pie para retomar sus acciones. Las chicas ven a Elsword alejarse, este pone su otra mano en su espalda haciendo una se a de que dará inicio a su actuar.

"Menos mal que no era fácil de conseguir ¿Eh?" Dice Ara con tono sarcástico. "Ahora solamente queda esperar a que-" Interrumpe su frase al ver que Aisha no luce muy bien. "Aisha... ¿Estas bien?"

"Solo un dolor de estomago... ¿Donde esta el baño?" Elesis la guía hasta el baño al ver que pone su mano en su boca para impedir la salida de lo que cree la pelirroja pueda ser vomito. Dejando ambas sola a Ara.

Aisha apenas ve la puerta del baño de mujeres entra rápidamente y se encierra en el. Elesis se queda esperándola mientras piensa en que pudo haber causado el estado de su compañera, sin poder encontrar algo que le de alguna respuesta. Los minutos pasan y Aisha continua dentro, tanto que ya se había formado una fila para entrar después de la muchacha. Elesis golpea la puerta e inmediatamente la pelimorada aparece tras abrirla. Había estado vomitando todo ese rato, cosa que le desagrado en gran medida.

"¿Estas bien Aisha?" Pregunta Elesis. "¿Aun te sientes mal?"

"Estaré bien, espero... Dejando eso de lado... ¿Donde esta Ara?"

La Yama Raja se encontraba a pocos metros de lo que era la posición de Elsword y Speka. Ambos habían iniciado una platica bastante amistosa por lo que podía notar la pelinegra, ya que había escuchado en muchas ocasiones risas por parte de la maga oscura. En lo que respecta a la mente de Ara, no podía evitar sentir celos de Speka, ya que por mucho que haya compartido con Elsword tiempo atrás este nunca demostró mayores intenciones con ella, pero Ara si había generado sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, sentimientos que guarda con la esperanza de que se aburra de Aisha y llegue a ella. Es un pensamiento bastante cruel, pero no podía evitar tener ese tipo de loca idea en la cabeza. A su vez, sintió un poco de enojo tras el dolor de estomago de Aisha, ya que si sigue así cuando todo esto termine es un poco obvio que se preocupara por ella, y eso ya es señal de que lo perdió para siempre.

"Elsword..." Podía escuchar Ara. "Te parece si... ¿Vamos a un lugar mas privado?" Ara se sorprendió de la rapidez con que pudo Elsword llamar la atención de Speka.

"Lo siento... Tengo todavía tres mujeres esperándome. No creo que estén muy felices de algo entre nosotros dos." _'Bien dicho, Els. Aleja a esa zorra... Pero... ¿Que estoy pensando?'_ Decía Ara para si misma.

"Eres muy aburrido... Y si... ¿Fuera solo por hoy? Después de esto no sera necesario vernos una vez mas. A no ser claro que quieras que vaya a darte consuelo por las noches." Dice con sonrisa perversa.

"Mmm... Quizás pueda pensarlo..." Elsword se acerco a ella hasta que su boca rozo su oído. "Mientras caminamos a ese lugar mas privado del que tu me hablas." Speka se estremeció al sentir la respiración del muchacho. Pero tratando de no demostrar sumisión dio una sonrisa para luego tomar su mano y ponerse ambos de pie.

Al mismo tiempo Elesis y Aisha habían llegado a la posición de Ara, y ambas vieron como Elsword se alejaba con Speka. Aisha inflo las mejillas por los celos mientras Elesis le explicaba a Ara lo que había pasado.

"Creo que tenemos un problema... Elesis..." Ara le hace una seña para que se acerque aun mas, y cuando por fin Aisha no pudo escucharlas comenzó a susurrar. "No se si Aisha este al tanto pero..." La maga pone rostro de duda al ver a sus compañeras.

"¡¿QUEEE?!" Grito Elesis.

Mientras tanto Elsword y Speka llegaron a la habitación de la maga oscura, la cual se encontraba un piso mas arriba del salón en que estaban minutos atrás. No estaba del todo iluminado por razones obvias, constaba de una cama para dos personas con sabanas y cubres color purpura con segmentos negros, las ventanas estaban cerradas por cortinas azules, bien amueblado y un rincón con muchos peluches.

"Para ser una maga oscura tienes gustos bastante femeninos." Comenta Elsword.

"El hecho de ser una maga oscura no significa que no sea mujer."

"Se bastante bien que eres mujer mi querida maga." Dice Elsword pasando su mano por las caderas de Speka y posando su nariz en su cuello con el fin de que ella sienta su respiración. La pelimorada da un suspiro y cierra los ojos mordiendo a su vez su labio inferior. "Tu piel luce deliciosa. Seria muy descortés de mi parte si no pruebo algo que luce exquisito."

"¿Q-Que estas diciendo? Aquí mando yo para tu información." Dice Speka a modo de reclamo. Elsword pensó en ese momento que su actitud era bastante parecida a Aisha, y por un momento estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el deseo, pero no podía, tenia que estar concentrado en lo que lo había traído a ese lugar, y por desgracia no se trataba de Aisha la persona que estaba abrazando. _'Si tan solo fuera Aisha no me sentiría terrible al estar haciendo esto...' _Pensaba el pelirrojo.

"Para ser la que manda aquí estas comportándote bastante sumisa."

"Hmf. Veras quien es el sumiso aquí." Speka en ese momento toma a Elsword y lo lanza a su cama para luego sentarse sobre el. "Amm..."

"No sabes que hacer. ¿No es así?" La expresión sonrojada de Speka demuestra que no es capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Elsword ríe. "Déjame guiarte entonces." El pelirrojo se acerco al cuello de la maga y comienza a respirar con un poco mas de fuerza, lo cual para su sorpresa hizo estremecer en gran medida a Speka. _'Tengo que hacer lo posible por quitarle este collar.'_ Pensó Elsword. Deslizó su mano por su brazo hasta llegar a su collar, tratando inmediatamente de quitarlo. Speka tomo su mano con la de ella deteniéndolo.

"No te atrevas a quitarlo." _'Demonios...'_ Pensó Elsword. _'Tendré que pensar en otra cosa...'_

"Es una pena... Este collar solo me esta limitando. Supongo que si no puedo siquiera empezar no vale la pena seguir." Esas palabras dejaron pensando un poco a Speka, pero no tiene intenciones de quitarse el collar por nada del mundo. Por lo que...

"Pero... Puedes empezar por otra parte." Dicho esto comenzó a desabotonar la parte superior de su vestido. Esta lentamente comenzó a caer, sus pechos ya se estaban asomando y Elsword se había quedado completamente sin ideas. Estaba completamente acorralado.

"¡ELSWORD!" Una voz femenina se escucho al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió de golpe. "Toma ese collar y vayámonos rápido de aquí." Elsword sin poder ver bien de quien se trata hace lo que le pide, toma el collar y se pone de pie cayendo Speka al suelo. Comenzó a correr antes que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, y cuando ya estaban en un pasillo con mas luz pudo ver que se trataba de Ara.

"No es que este enojado ni nada por el estilo, es mas ya no tenia ideas y te estoy muy agradecido. ¿Pero puedo saber por que hiciste eso tan repentino? Tuve la oportunidad de tener ese collar sin mayor problema." Ara no respondió a la pregunta de Elsword, lo único que hizo fue hacerle entrega de su espada en caso de que cualquier cosa ocurriera, por lo que se detuvo repentinamente. "No daré un paso mas hasta que-" Las palabras de Elsword son detenidas por Ara, la cual había puesto sus labios en los del muchacho. Sabia que lo próximo que diría marcaría a Elsword, y a su vez tenia claro que ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad con el, por lo que tenia que hacer esa locura... Antes de decir...

"Corre... No lo hagas por mi... Hazlo por tu hijo..."

"¡¿Q-QUEEEE?!" Antes que Ara pudiera decir algo una reja comenzó a bajar lentamente cerrándoles el paso a la escalera y a su escapatoria. "Demonios... MEGA SLASH!" Elsword con su técnica hizo caer el muro del pasillo, pero no sabia que lo que les esperaba era una larga caída al salón en donde estaba toda la gente.

"Els... ¿Estas seguro de-" Antes poder Ara terminar su oración Elsword tomo su mano y saltaron en medio de un fuerte grito. Para suerte de Ara, Elsword si sabia como caer, por lo que no hubo problemas en el aterrizaje. "No vuelvas a hacer eso..."

"No prometo nada. Vamos." Elesis y Aisha vieron que ambos corrían hacia ellas y comenzaron a correr una vez los alcanzaron. "Aisha... Dos cosas... ¿No es posible que uses tu tele transportación?" Aisha no podía hablar debido a lo agitada que estaba, pero negó con la cabeza. "Grandioso... Segundo... Tenemos que hablar..." Las puertas se cerraron frente a ellos, y cuando se dieron vuelta toda la gente había creado un camino por el cual caminaba Speka, Valak y Edan.

"Esto sera intenso..." Dice Elesis empuñando su Claymore, Ara su lanza, Aisha su bastón y Elsword su espada.

"Debo decir que me avergüenza no haber visto tus verdaderas intenciones..." Comenzó a hablar Speka. "Por lo que lo lamento... Pero su camino y su vida acaba aquí..."

**Erwer: Fin del séptimo capitulo. Espero les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leído. **

**Aisha: ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! (rostro de desesperación)**

**Elsword: Vamos Aisha, es solo en la historia. A menos que...**

**Aisha: ¡No no no no no no no...!**

**Elesis: Esto se pondrá intenso... Me gusto esa frase (rostro de emoción) Quiero pronto la octava parte.**

**Erwer: Avise que iban a haber sorpresas jejeje**

**Ara: Me sentí rechazada...**

**Erwer: Lo siento Ara... Si es que me llega alguna idea creare alguna historia en la que puedas ser feliz con alguien sin tener que ser una yandere. Lo prometo (sonríe) Bueno...**

**R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 8 - El Gran Caballero emerge

**Erwer: Capitulo 8 ha llegado después de una espera. Si los hice esperar lo siento, he estado con algunos tramites de admisión por la universidad. **

**Ara: Felicidades de antemano por entrar, Erwer. (le aplaude)**

**Erwer: Tampoco es para tanto... Aun así muchas gracias, Ara. (le sonríe) Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida, sin mas preámbulos vamos con el capitulo. Corre video...**

**El Caza recompensas**

Capitulo 8: El Gran Caballero emerge

"Debo decir que me avergüenza no haber visto tus verdaderas intenciones..." Comenzó a hablar Speka. "Por lo que lo lamento... Pero su camino y su vida acaba aquí... Edan, Valak... ¡TRAIGAN DE VUELTA ESE COLLAR!" Ambos compañeros de la maga pusieron carrera rumbo al grupo con intenciones asesinas. Elsword para evitar su llegada se interpone entre las chicas y ambos hombres.

"SONIC BLADE." La onda expansiva de su ataque hace retroceder a ambos, pero no contaba con que la velocidad de Edan fuera mas allá de sus especulaciones, por lo que apenas termino su ataque se acerco dando un salto hacia el pelirrojo.

"WOLF FANG." Las piernas del espadachín llegan a Elsword y tras un salto da un segundo impacto que saca por los aires a su contrincante. Edan estaba dispuesto a dar un golpe final mientras esta en el aire, pero Aisha había enviado a Angkor lo cual hace retroceder a Edan. Elsword cae finalmente al lado de la maga con una cruz rasgada en su pecho.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Aisha. Elsword asiente y se lanza nuevamente al ataque esta vez con Elesis a su lado. Elesis se separa de Elsword para atacar a Edan.

"SCALDIC SWORD." Una onda de fuego sale de la espada de Elesis. Es rápida, pero no lo suficiente como para impactar por completo en Edan. Aun así logra quemar un poco sus piernas, lo cual lo deja en una situación bastante peligrosa. Elsword se acerca a atacar a Valak, el cual esta en una posición extraña para el muchacho. Su brazo izquierdo esta empuñado por detrás de él y su cuerpo tiembla levemente. Una vez Elsword impacta su espada en Valak, este con gran velocidad lo golpea con una poderosa embestida de su brazo, haciéndolo nuevamente salir por los aires y cayendo al lado de Aisha.

"Tal parece que te gusta salir volando y caer a mi lado. ¿Eh?" Dice Aisha con tono de broma.

"Sabes que siempre me ha gustado." Responde sarcástico. "Yo lo admito, no como quienes no dicen que están esperando un hijo de uno mismo." Las palabras de Eslword hicieron una fuerte presión en el pecho de Aisha. Una combinación entre culpa e ira, culpa por no haberle dicho antes e ira por hacer ese comentario en un momento inoportuno.

"¿T-Te enteraste?" Pregunta la maga nerviosa.

"Oh si... Y créeme una vez salgamos de aquí esta sera una muy buena historia para contarle en algún momento de su vida."

"Tu lo has dicho Elsword, primero tenemos que salir de aquí." Dice Ara, y al terminar su frase comienza a correr hacia Speka, la cual se encuentra sin hacer ningún movimiento. Antes de Ara poder llegar a ella, esta levanta su mano derecha.

"¡ARA, APÁRTATE!" Grita Aisha, pero era demasiado tarde.

"DARK CLOUD." La nube de color verde comienza a rodear a Ara. Ella cubre su nariz para no oler el veneno, pero aun un así, su cuerpo comienza a caer lentamente por acción del veneno. "Eso hubiera servido con una nube normal. Mi ataque se pega a tu piel y entra por los poros hacia tu interior." Ara cae al suelo derrotada, pero Elesis se acerca y sin entrar en la nube invoca una especie de aura con sus manos la cual atrae a Ara en su dirección. La acción de la pelirroja había golpeado a Ara, pero a su vez la salvo de una muerte segura. Posteriormente, toma su cuerpo para llevarlo donde sus compañeros. Elsword se acerca a la pelinegra a ver como se encontraba.

"Lo siento... Els... No pude ser de mayor ayuda." Dice Ara débilmente.

"No te esfuerces, Ara. Preocúpate de descansar ahora. No es como si no tuviera un plan. Saldremos todos de aquí." El pelirrojo empuña una vez mas su espada mirando hacia sus oponentes. "Eles. Necesito tu ayuda. Aisha. ¿Puedes con Edan?"

"Sabes que te seguiré hasta la muerte, bobo." Responde Elesis.

"Sus piernas están quemadas, cuenta con ello." Responde Aisha. Con una pequeña sonrisa Elsword se lanza en dirección a Valak y Elesis en dirección a Edan. Elesis da algunos golpes los cuales son esquivados o detenidos por la espada del enemigo. Pero no podía hacer eso para siempre, por lo que dio un salto hacia atrás, específicamente en la misma dirección en la que se encuentra Valak. Elsword da otra pequeña sonrisa al momento en que ambos están juntos. En eso Aisha aparece cerca de los dos. No podía tele transportase al exterior, pero aun podía hacerlo en el interior.

"BLINDING CIRCLE." Aisha invoca un circulo mágico el cual deja sin movimiento a ambos enemigos. Ahora estaban completamente vulnerables. Aisha se teletransporta a su posición inicial. "¡Son todos tuyos, Els!"

"SANDSTORM." Elsword levanta un remolino de arena el cual enceguece a ambos y los lanza por los aires tras de una gran cantidad de golpes. Caen al lado de Speka, enfureciéndose al verlos cometer semejante error.

"Inútiles... Siempre tiene la dama que hacer el trabajo sucio." Speka empuña su bastón y se acerca lentamente a los dos pelirrojos. Estos se corren a por ella, pero antes de poder atacar la maga oscura da media vuelta. "PHANTOM BREATHING." Al dar un chasquido con sus dedos una cabeza de Angkor aparece sobre la dupla y los envuelve en materia oscura. Speka se acerca a la cascada y da un golpe con su baston el cual saca a Elesis del ataque de Speka. Ella queda en el suelo sin fuerzas para poder tomar una vez mas su Claymore. La cascada termina y Elsword se encuentra en una posición bastante peligrosa frente a Speka. "Ahora... Solo me quedas tu... Es una pena que no puedas conocer a tu hijo, puesto que morirás hoy y ahora." Elsword ante las palabras de la maga sonríe, lo cual la impresiona de manera irritante.

"Yo creo... Que quien morirá aquí no voy a ser yo." Dijo Elsword, a lo que un enorme estruendo se escucha al mismo tiempo que la pared del castillo colapsa. Una gran nube de polvo oculta dos figuras, pero una de las dos comienza a moverse rapidamente hacia Speka, se trataba de Rena.

"FREEZING ARROW." Tomando posición lanza una flecha de hielo en dirección a Speka. Edan rápidamente se mueve hacia ella y recibe el impacto en su lugar, siendo congelado en frente de todos. "Llego la caballería." Dice Rena dando un guiño a todos.

"Sabia que esa visita no había sido en vano." Comenta Elsword.

"¿Tu crees que te dejaríamos toda la diversión?" Raven había aparecido al momento de disiparse la nube de polvo.

"Ra-ven..." Dice Valak al verlo con un tono de odio, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza imprudentemente a él.

"WILD..." Raven toma la misma posición que Valak momentos atrás, solo que esta vez su puño Nasod emitía un pequeño resplandor mientras su enemigo se acercaba. Una vez estuvo muy cerca lanzo su ataque. "... CHARGE!" Valak recibe el golpe de Raven con todo el cuerpo saliendo volando muchos metros y provocando un gran estruendo al caer. "K.O. Dios... Se siente bien usar las manos mas que para tener un café y un diario en ellas." Comenta Raven.

"Ya lo creo." Comenta Aisha riéndose.

"Bastar-" Speka comenzó a hablar, pero Elsword interrumpe su insulto dando un fuerte golpe en su estomago, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Tras esto, comienza a correr en dirección al grupo. Rena cargaba a Elesis y Raven a Ara, por lo que lo único que quedaba era salir de ese lugar.

"¿Mision cumplida?" Dice Aisha sonriéndole a Elsword. Este no responde, pero la expresión que tenia en su rostro de felicidad lo hacia en su lugar. "Esto no quita que tengamos que hablar. ¿No es así?" Dice Aisha nerviosa, a lo que Elsword asiente muchas veces con rostro de enojo falso. Aisha le sonríe sin pensar el hecho de que esta en problemas. Dulces y tiernos problemas según ella.

"PLASMA... CUTTER..." De forma repentina y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Speka lanza un láser con su dedo el cual atraviesa a Aisha por su espalda justo en la zona de su corazón. Elsword ve el láser impactar en la muchacha haciendo que caiga al suelo comenzando a esparcirse un charco de sangre. La maga a su vez comienza a escupir sangre, lo que provoco la desesperación e ira de Elsword. La tomo en sus brazos tratando de hacer que reaccionara, pero lo único que sacó fue una sonrisa por parte de Aisha y su mano acariciar su mejilla, dejándola con pequeñas manchas de sangre antes de caer al suelo.

El pelirrojo en ese momento comenzó a emitir un aura de color rojo. De sus encías brotaron pequeñas gotas de sangre al apretar sus dientes con mucha fuerza. La única acción delicada que hizo fue dejar a su amada en el suelo, pero desde que volvió a tomar su espada y cada paso que dio fue con una fuerza que llego a asustar a todos los presentes. Se dirigía hacia Speka, la cual aun tenia la mano apuntando en la misma dirección que había lanzado su ataque.

"¿Crees que es el único láser que puedo usar?" Dice Speka riendo. Nuevamente un láser sale de su dedo y atraviesa el hombro de Elsword. Pero este aunque recibió el ataque no se detiene y sigue apuntando su mirada de odio hacia la maga. "No te atrevas a seguir acercándote..." Un tercer láser atraviesa su pierna, pero el resultado no cambio. "Aléjate..." Speka estaba comenzando a asustarse. ¿Y quien no lo haría? Es primera vez que Elsword actúa de forma tan temeraria sintiendo una gran ira y rabia en el fondo de su corazón. "¡ALÉJATEEEEE!" Antes de poder lanzar un láser más Elsword toma su mano. Ella solo puede escuchar gruñidos por parte del muchacho, su respiración es muy fuerte y sus ojos inspiran odio del mas puro.

Elsword suavemente suelta la mano de Speka...

"GIGANTIC... SLASH!" Una espada de mayores proporciones que su Armagedon surge de su arma y comienza a propinar certeros y brutales golpes a la maga oscura. Ella por su parte ya no puede sentir nada de dolor, su umbral con el primero de los golpes había alcanzado tal grado que lo único que siente es su cuerpo siendo cortado en diversas zonas y su ropa siendo completamente rasgada. En el ultimo golpe, Elsword manda a volar a Speka, la cual cae completamente destrozada formando un charco de sangre.

Elsword se aleja sin importarle si esta muerta o no, caminando una vez mas hacia Aisha. La toma en sus brazos, y sin decir ninguna palabra a su equipo se retira del castillo. Los demás no tienen agallas para hablarle, solo se limitan a cargar a sus camaradas heridas y seguir caminando, detrás del herido -tanto por fuera como por dentro- caballero.

**Erwer: Fin del octa-**

**Aisha: ¿¡POR QUE MIER** ME MATASTE, BASURA?! (lo toma por la camisa y lo zarandea)**

**Erwer: Fue lo que se me ocurrió... Pero esto no termina aquí... Guardare las sorpresas ya que no es la idea que haga spoiler de mis propias historias ¿O si? **

**Raven: Técnicamente al decir el capitulo anterior que aparecería en este ya estas spoileando.**

**Erwer: Fue lo único, ademas nunca dije COMO aparecerían. Dejando eso de lado. ¿Están contentos con su aparición?**

**Raven/Rena: Mucho... (emocionados)**

**Erwer: Bueno...**

**R&R si les gustó y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Raven: Spoiler, hay siguiente capitulo.**

**Erwer: ¡CÁLLATE! **


	10. Chapter 9 - Un nuevo comienzo

**Erwer: Dije que habría un capitulo mas y es lo que habrá. Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta corta historia.**

**Aisha: ¿A quien le importa? ESTOY MUERTA... (enojada)**

**Erwer: Que egocéntrica... Bueno... No quiero dar más atrasos puesto que se viene una sorpresa jeje, espero les guste este ultimo capitulo. Corre video... **

**El Caza recompensas**

Capitulo 9: Un nuevo comienzo

La hora de cortar el pastel había llegado. La novia de cabello largo y platinado lucia radiante con su vestido blanco y diseños dorados. La coronilla sostenía el trasparente velo acomodado perfectamente en su cabeza con tal de que todos pudieran ver su rostro. Estaba levemente sonrojada, pero no cabía duda que era el día mas feliz de su vida. El novio, elegante con su vestimenta de color blanco, diseños dorados y solapas azules junto con las mangas. Sostenía suavemente la mano de quien era ya oficialmente su esposa, y antes de bajar el cuchillo le da una sonrisa la cual es correspondida por la bella dama. Decenas de fotografías inmortalizan el momento en que ambos dan el primer bocado del enorme pastel, dando el segundo pedazo de este al orgulloso padre de armadura blanca hallado a pocos metros de la pareja.

"Como quisiera que tu madre este aquí para ver esto, hijo mio." Dice Helputt, el padre de Chung.

"Este donde este, esta orgullosa de todos nosotros como familia." Responde el hijo.

"¡Un brindis por los novios!" Todo el mundo grita alegre.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa cercana al tumulto de gente se puede ver un punto de color rojo sentado en su silla con un vaso de jugo de uva en la mano. Elsword ve el color de su bebestible y piensa en Aisha una vez mas. Piensa en su mirada, en sus manos acariciando su mejilla, en su delicado y suave cabello...

"Elsword..." Los pensamientos del pelirrojo son interrumpidos por un alto muchacho de cabello negro. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Raven. Elsword asiente sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Lamento que Rena no haya podido venir." Efectivamente Rena no se encontraba entre la gente. Había sido invitada, pero por razones de fuerza mayor se vio en la necesidad de quedarse en casa.

"¿Que es una propuesta de matrimonio perdida en estos tiempos? Tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Y eso también te concierne a ti, Elsword." Dice Raven.

"¿Crees que no lo se?" Elsword comenzó a hablar de manera histérica. "Por primera vez me puse a beber alcohol. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Lo cambie por jugo de uva para no terminar emborrachándome." El comentario de Elsword hace reír a su compañero.

"Tampoco es para que te ahogues en alcohol, amigo. Solo es necesario esperar y ver el resultado al momento de llegar. Estoy seguro de que si Aisha estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo." Las palabras de Raven hicieron una fuerte presión en el pecho del muchacho.

"Han pasado los meses-" Las siguientes palabras de Elsword fueron interrumpidas por un llamado a toda la gente. Era el momento en que la novia, Eve, lanzaría el ramo hacia una preparada multitud femenina. "Creo que sera entretenido distraerse un poco al verlas a todas matarse por un simple ramo." Raven ríe al mismo tiempo en que Eve lanza nerviosa el ramo. Para quienes lo esperaban podía fácilmente verse en cámara lenta, siendo atrapado finalmente por una muchacha de larga cabellera negra, Ara. Ella celebra dando un pequeño salto con el masacrado ramo en la mano. Ahora la pregunta que todos se hacen: ¿Quien sera el caballero que atrape la liga, con el fin de bailar con la que atrapo el ramo? Raven pone de pie a Elsword, ya que todos los hombres tienen que estar al momento del lanzamiento. Chung decide burlarse de quienes lo acompañan y en primera instancia lanza agua desde un vaso, mojando a quienes estaban mas adelante. Risas distraen al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, pero al momento de lanzar la liga este ve inmediatamente que va en su dirección. Sin mayor esfuerzo, atrapa la liga con su mano, recibiendo aplausos de todo el mundo.

"Es momento de mostrar tus habilidades de baile, mi viejo amigo." Dice Raven golpeando su espalda con la palma de su mano.

"Ni lo menciones..." Elsword levanta la mirada para ver que todo el publico se comienza a retirar dejando en la pista de baile a Elsword y Ara. La muchacha se encuentra bastante nerviosa, pero cuando Elsword tiende su mano hacia ella todos los nervios son reemplazados por una dulce sonrisa. El muchacho toma la cadera y la mano de su compañera mientras ella coloca la suya en el hombro de él. La melodía da comienzo y ambos dan sus primeros pasos mirándose fijamente.

"Elsword... Yo... Lo siento..." Dice Ara después de un rato bailando.

"No tienes que disculparte. Todo ya paso."

"No lo digo por eso... Me siento muy mal ya que... Tras todo este tiempo aun no he podido olvidarte." Dice Ara con un leve sonrojo. "Y no podía evitar decírtelo... Se que tu corazón corresponde a alguien mas y yo aun así-"

"Si es así entonces yo soy quien tiene que pedirte perdón." Dice Elsword interrumpiendo a Ara. "Mucho tiempo fuiste mi compañera, me apoyaste, defendiste y ayudaste en muchos aspectos. Pero... Aun así no puedo verte mas que como una hermana." Elsword en ese momento evito el contacto visual directo. "Lo siento..." Ara se impresiona y ríe a su vez.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan modesto? Usualmente siempre llevabas las cosas por tu cuenta sin preguntarle a nadie." Comenta Ara.

"¿El tiempo? ¿Maduré? ... Nah." Elsword ríe y también lo hace Ara. El baile termina y ambos se abrazan. "Siempre tendré un lugar especial para ti, Ara." Ella asiente con lagrimas en los ojos, y se separa del muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Els!" Grita Ara para llamar por ultima vez al muchacho que acababa de bailar con ella. "Feliz cumpleaños."

"¡Elsword!" Raven lo llamaba desde una mesa. "Buen baile para dar inicio a tus 21. Felicidades, ya son las doce en punto." La campana suena y un bello espectáculo de hielo hecho por los soldados y magos de Hamel cubre completamente el salón. Ambos ven caer los copos de nieve mientras todas las demás personas aplauden. "Elsword..." Comienza a hablar Raven. "Creo que es la hora de irse. Todavía tienes cosas que hacer." Elsword asiente y van en dirección hacia Chung y Eve para despedirse. Es un largo viaje marino de vuelta hacia Velder, lugar al cual se dirigían.

En el barco que los llevaría desde Hamel a la capital guerrera, Raven dormía mientras Elsword miraba las estrellas al no poder conciliar el sueño. Quedó específicamente viendo una pequeña estrella que no se destacaba de las demás. Esta apenas se notaba, pero llamo la atención del pelirrojo mas que cualquier otra.

"Es la estrella Aurora." La voz de Raven se escucho lo cual sorprendió a Elsword, ya que el hace menos de unos minutos dormía plácidamente. "Rena me la enseñó la primera vez que estuvimos en Hamel. ¿Lo recuerdas? Antes de conocer a Chung, Eve aun con su frialdad, Aisha con dolor de estomago porque no soportaba viajar en botes..." Elsword asiente con una sonrisa mientras sigue observando la estrella. "Vamos Elsword. Se que estas nervioso. No digas que no." Efectivamente el pelirrojo se encuentra sumamente nervioso por la llegada a su destino. Sabia que al llegar le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Tras bajarse del barco, un corto viaje a pie los llevo a la entrada del lugar que habían alquilado. Elsword no podía mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, estaba completamente paralizado. Raven trato de tocar la puerta en su lugar, pero puso su mano entre el y la puerta para que no lo hiciera. Era algo que Elsword tenia que hacer. Tragando una gran cantidad de saliva y dando uno que otro suspiro, movió su brazo, y con la mano empuñada toco la puerta tres veces. Pocos segundo después alguien les abre, se trataba de Rena.

"Y... ¿Y bien?" Pregunta Elsword nervioso. Rena da un suspiro, y con una sonrisa responde:

"Feliz cumpleaños Els. Es una niña." En ese momento lagrimas caen de los ojos rojos de Elsword. Una enorme sonrisa comienza a plasmarse en su rostro y tras leves segundos de impacto corrió hacia las escaleras. "¿Lo hice bien?" Pregunta Rena mirando a Raven.

"Mas que bien diría yo." Responde poniendo su brazo en el hombro de la dama.

A medida que Elsword avanza hacia una puerta puede escuchar un delicado llanto, y al momento de abrir la puerta de golpe un par de ojos purpura ven en su dirección. Se trataba de Aisha, la cual con una pequeña ni a en sus brazos observa las lagrimas de quien respectivamente es el padre de dicha criatura.

"Elsword..." Comienza a decir Aisha. El se acerca a su amada para poder ver mejor a su primogénita. Había cesado el llanto al momento de ver a su padre, pudiendo ver que tiene los ojos del mismo color que este. Elsword acerca un dedo hacia ella, pero Aisha la quita de su alcance. "¿Te lavaste las manos?" Elsword se ríe ante las palabras de Aisha y da una rápida ida al baño, pudiendo al volver por fin tomar a su querida hija. "Creo que tengo el nombre prefecto para ella." Dice despues de que el el padre da un paseo a la niña.

"¿Perfecto? No creo que exista nada mas perfecto que ella. Igual que su madre." La niña ríe al jugar con el dedo de su padre mientras que la madre se sonroja levemente. "¿Y cual seria ese nombre?" Pregunta Elsword.

"Aurora." Elsword se sorprende, ya que es lo mismo que estaba pensando él. "La piedra que le quitaste a Speka meses atrás se llamaba _'Piedra Aurora'_. Y gracias a eso ella puede estar aqui con nosotros."

_**Flashback...**_

Elsword había llegado a su hogar y colocado a Aisha en su cama. Los demás deciden esperar afuera mientras Elsword se toma su tiempo. La sangre sigue saliendo y mancha las sabanas. Elsword da una mirada al objeto que había quitado del cuello de la maga Speka, apretándolo con fuerza y posicionando su brazo para lanzarlo lejos, pero antes de hacerlo recuerda que Aisha había dicho que ese objeto era de su madre, por lo que lo correcto seria que se quedara con su verdadera dueña en el otro mundo. Delicadamente coloca el collar en el pecho de Aisha poniendo también sus manos sobre el. Hecho esto, da media vuelta y se sienta en el suelo usando la cama como respaldo.

"No pude protegerla..." Susurra mientras da golpes en el pizo. "Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así." Lagrimas de tristeza e ira caen por las mejillas de Elsword, mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Aisha descansa en su cama. Los minutos pasan y Elsword no sale de la habitación. Estos pasan a ser horas, el sol cae dejando el cuarto a oscuras. El pelirrojo en eso abre los ojos, y se sorprende al ver que un resplandor de color azul iluminaba su pared. Rápidamente se da vuelta y ve la piedra brillando cada vez mas fuerte. Cubre sus ojos debido al resplandor, y segundos después el brillo vuelve a ser oscuridad. Al tener ya un poco de luz puede ver que la piedra había perdido su hermosura, ya no era de color azul, sino de un negro muy opaco. Pero lo que mas sorprendió al muchacho fue que los ojos de Aisha poco a poco comenzaban a abrirse. El muchacho cae sobre sus rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la figura de su amada se pone de pie.

"Creo que esta era la razón por la cual mi madre decía que era una piedra muy especial." Dice Aisha mirando a quien esta a sus pies. Muy despacio Elsword se pone de pie, y al estar frente a frente lo primer que hace es desvestir a la pelimorada. "¿Q-Que estas haciendo?" Para su sorpresa se detuvo al momento de estar su pecho expuesto, no había sangre, ni herida, ni cicatriz que demostrara que fue herida. Aun completamente atónito abraza a Aisha derramando aun mas lagrimas que antes. Ella sin darle importancia al hecho de que esta semi desnuda lo abraza también. "Elsword... ¿Me podrías poner de nuevo la ropa?"

_**Fin del Falshback...**_

"Aurora... Es... Simplemente perfecto." Dice el padre dando una nueva mirada a su hija. "¿Te gusta ese nombre, Aurora?" La pequeña ríe mientras sigue jugando con su pulgar. Elsword se sienta en la cama al lado de Aisha y le devuelve a Aurora.

"Mira, el es tu padre. Es muy fuerte, caballeroso y hará lo que sea para que seas feliz." Dice Aisha con voz de juego hacia su hija.

"Y ella es tu madre." Agrega Elsword. "El hecho de que seas muy hermosa es gracias a ella, siempre se esfuerza en todo lo que hace y es muy talentosa en todo ámbito." La pequeña da un bostezo ante las palabras de Elsword.

"La aburriste. Definitivamente tienes que mejorar como padre." Dice Aisha.

"¿Mejorar como padre? Podría apostar cien mil ED a que su primera palabra sera _'PAPA'._"

"Acepto tu apuesta." La pequeña cierra delicadamente sus ojos mientras ve un suave beso de su padre hacia su madre, y con una sonrisa inocente cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que ella no sabe es que... El juego apenas comienza...

**FIN**

**Elsword/Aisha/Rena/Raven/Ara: Aaaawwwwwwwwwww...**

**Chung: ¡HABLÉ! **

**Erwer: Les dije que habría sorpresas. Je Je **

**Aisha: Mas te valía arreglar lo de mi muerte. **

**Erwer: ¿Pero estas contenta?**

**Aisha: (asiente feliz).**

**Erwer: Bueno... Lamento que la historia halla sido así de corta, pero no es la única historia que estoy haciendo (y porque no sabia como alargarla mas...). Aun hay tiempo de vacaciones por lo que si les gusto estén atentos a cualquier cosa. Muchas gracias por las visitas y reviews, de verdad :) **

**R&R si les gusto y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**

**Add: (aparece de la nada) ¿POR QUE NO ME INCLUISTE? **

**Erwer: Rayos... **

**Add: ¡QUAKE... BUSTER! **

**Erwer: (Corre por su vida).**


End file.
